The Southern Clans: The Heart of A Badger
by The Spirit That Comes At Night
Summary: Blackkit's life was as normal as any kit. That is, until she and her littermates ventured off away from WillowClan camp. Now scarred for life, her life is full of hatred, mistreatment, and betrayal. How can she get on with her changing surroundings when enemies lurk behind every corner?
1. Prologue

**A/N: Here is a new small series of Warriors called: The Southern Clans! I will have three books based on each Clan! This one is based of WillowClan! I hope you all enjoy! Updates may come I've every weekend! But on a good week, they may come sooner! I hope you enjoy what I have in store for you! **

**If you like my Great Lake Clans series with TreeClan, OceanClan, RockClan, and VolcanoClan, you'll totally love these! Maybe one day, these Clans will meet! ;) **

**Enjoy The Souther Clans: The Heart of a Badger!**

_Prologue_

Old and frail, I sit alone in the elders den, waiting for visitors that almost rarely arrive except when the apprentices bring me food and change my bedding. Even my own kits forget I'm here. I stare into the depths of the stars, wishing, hoping I join my forever once more.

But soon, hope flares in my chest when the bushes to my den rustle with protest. I see the sight of my past come through the entrance. A small, hurt she-cat. "Hello, young one," I meowed cautiously to the injured kit. "What's your name?"

The she-cat lifted her horrifically scarred ginger face. "It use to be Firekit, then I snuck out if camp with my littermates and was attacked by a fox. I was lucky that my father Alderstar was there to protect me. But as a punishment, he changed my name to Foxkit, now no one wants to he my friend, even my own littermates," she wailed.

I pulled the ginger she-cat closer to me, for I know the familiar pain she feels. "It is not necessarily a bad thing, Foxkit. Things happen for a reason, StarClan wouldn't put you through this unless you had a great destiny of your own," I meowed softly to the she-cat.

Light from the moon flickers into the elders den to reveal my horrible scars on my face. Foxkit gasps and backs away from my horrifying appearance. "Have no fear, young one. For I have suffered from the same mistreatment as you," I stifle a testy purr to the young cat.

Foxkits amber eyes brighten up. When she sees how friendly I am compared to my appearance. The sun begins to peak through my bushes to my den. The little kit opens her jaws into an enormous yawn. "Run along, little one. You must go to your mother," I whispered to the sleepy kit.

"Rainheart doesn't want me anywhere near my littermates. She says I've ashamed her and my father," she whimpered.

Anger flared in my chest when I heard my own daughters name. I struggled to stand as my old bones ached and burned. The white fur along my spine bristled as I stormed out if the elders den with Foxkit in my heals. I spotted my grey daughter by Alderstar, our leader and her mate. I came nose-to-nose with my daughter. "How DARE you treat your own daughter with such hatred and disgust? You know exactly how I grew up! You know exactly what I went through, and now you're putting your own daughter through it? My granddaughter?" I raged and spat at my daughter with fury.

Alderstar dipped his head as if he were ashamed as my daughters eyes grew wide with shock. Spitting one final time, I scooped Foxkit up and charged back to my den. The little kit looked at me with large amber eyes, "I'm your granddaughter?"

I snapped my infuriated gaze down at her, but it soon softened as I saw a young me. I simply nodded to the small kit. She stood and laid at my chest. She looked up at me with warm eyes and asked, "What's your story?"

I stifled a rather rough purr, "My story begins in the heart of WillowClan, where we leave under the Great Willow's roots and hunt animals of all sizes. I was born into a Clan of pride, justice, and bravery. I wouldn't be happier any other way. Let me begin when I was just a small kit like you..."

**WillowClan**

**Leader:** Branchstar- tall pale brown tabby tom with darker tabby stripes and brown eyes

**Deputy:** Quietwind- small, swift pale grey she-cat with blue eyes and white forepaws (Littlepaw)

**Medicine-Cat:** Ottershine- young pale golden she-cat with cream paws and tail tip, blue eyes

**Warriors: **Sundapple- pretty golden she-cat with cream hind legs

Reedwater- tall, long-furred pale brown tom with amber eyes (Fishpaw)

Oceanbird- beautiful pale silver she-cat with blue eyes (Heronpaw)

Jayflight- large pale grey tom with hard, yellow eyes (Rosepaw)

Eelbright- black she-cat with green eyes and white paws

Whalefin- large grey tom with pale grey legs and green eyes

Geckospot- small, energetic grey she-cat with black spots and yellow-green eyes

Lizardscale- glossy, black and grey spotted she-cat with amber eyes

Apprentices: Littlepaw- pale brown she-cat with green eyes and darker brown toes

Fishpaw- pale golden tabby tom with white ears, paws, and tail-tip

Heronpaw- long haired, grey tom with amber eyes

Rosepaw- creamy long haired she-cat with green eyes

**Queens: **Gentlebreeze- beautiful pale brown she-cat with green eyes and white toes in all paws (Mother to Whalefin's kits: Lightkit- pale brown tom with yellow eyes and white dash in chest and Blackkit- jet black she-cat with white stripe down her back and white toes on all paws; amber eyes)

Eagleflight- small white she-cat with brown paws (Expecting Jayflight's kits)

**Elders: **Pantherclaw- large well-muscled brown tom

Orangestone- pale ginger she-cat with amber eyes

**SeaClan**

**Leader: **Troutstar- large brown tom with green eyes (Sunpaw)

**Deputy: **Lionfish- large brown and white stripped tom with amber eyes (Cranepaw)

**Medicine-cat:** Coralbreeze- ginger she-cat with green eyes (Mouseflight- brown tabby tom)

**Warriors:** Lightningfish- powerful golden she-cat with white paws

Raindance- grey she-cat with blue eyes and white chest

Swanfeather- beautiful long-haired white she-cat with blue eyes

Frogjaw- black tabby tom with green eyes

Sharpwater- large golden tom with amber eyes

**PineClan**

**Leader: **Needlestar- pretty spiky-furred, dark brown she-cat with green eyes

**Deputy:** Fawnleap- beautiful light brown she-cat with white flecks, underbelly, and chest; green eyes (Seedpaw)

**Medicine-cat:** Flutterwing- pretty white she-cat with blue eyes (Molestep- brown tabby tom with amber eyes)

**Warriors: **Opossumfur- grey and black long-haired tom with matted, uneven fur and yellow eyes

Quailwing- brown and light brown she-cat with yellow eyes as white muzzle

Buckstride- large dark brown tom with bobtail with white underside, belly and chest

Hareleap- pretty brown she-cat with white bobtail

Squirreltail- ginger she-cat with bushy, red tail

Blacksky- large black tabby tom with amber eyes

**A/N: Do me a favor? Tell me what you think about my prologue? I'd really appreciate it! Thanks!**

**And remember! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! **

**-Nightspirit **


	2. Chapter 1

**A/N: I know that it was just the prologue but like 100 people read it and didn't say anything! Come one you guys! We all need opinions on our stories so we can improve or keep it the same! Tell me things that interest you in the Warriors series so I can improve mine to come at least close! **

**Anyway, :), here is Chapter One! Enjoy!**

_Chapter One_

Thunder rolled in the sky just after lighten struck the ground. Rain poured under The Great Willow's roots causing WillowClan's dens to flood. Luckily, their nests were covered easy to reassemble. Blackkit sat on the ground below the Great Willow, waiting for her father or mother to get her. Gentlebreeze already took Lightkit up into the tree for safety but still hasn't returned to get her. But, soon her father appeared in front of her with a mouse in his jaws. Blackkit was four moons old and eating fresh kill by now. Her mouth tingled as her belly rumbled at the sight of the plump mouse. Her father dropped the mouse in front of her. "If you can carry that, I'll take you into the tree," the large dark grey tom meowed.

She nodded excitedly as she grabbed the mouse in her watering jaws. Her father, Whalefin, picked her up and began to claw her way up the tree with Blackkit dangling in his jaws. Finally reaching the lowest branch, Blackkit set down the mouse as she saw her brother, Lightkit. "Lightkit, look at what Whalefin brought us!" She screamed excitedly.

Lightkit flickered his reflective yellow gaze at her. He brightened up and scooted closer to her carefully. Together, they ate hungrily until the storm cleared up.

The bright sun broke through the thick clouds. The suns light began to reflect off the water that made puddles in the camp. Blackkit licked her lips and stared at the beautiful sight. Drops of water hung on leaves, making them shine brilliantly. Blackkits wet fur began to quiver with adventure. "Come on, slow slugs, the rain has stopped!" She meowed excitedly to her small family.

Her mothers whiskers twitched with amusement as her fathers eyes twinkled at her. Her mother picked her up carefully and carried her down the tree with Lightkit and Whalefin just behind them. Blackkits paws tingled as her mother sat her down on the muddy earths surface. "Ewwww!" She screeched as mud came up over her paws.

Gentlebreeze chuckled, "You better get use to it, dear. Its what we get with living so close to the sea."

Blackkit cocked her head at her mother. Lightkit soon sat against her as her mother continued, "I assume you want to know what a 'sea' is, hmm?"

Both kits nodded eagerly. "Well, you see this puddle?" She began. Both kits nodded vigorously then she continued, "A sea is just a much larger puddle! It stretches across the world, and you can't see the end of it! It just goes on and on!"

"Wwwooooowwww," both kits said it unison.

"Come on, Gentlebreeze, we have to reconstruct the nursery. Again." Another white queen groaned.

Blackkit watched as the two queens padded away with their tails high. "Now don't you two get into trouble. Stay in the camp," their father warned cautiously.

Blackkit spoke up first, "We wouldn't even dream of disobeying you, Whalefin!"

Her fathers eyes twinkled again, but he snorted and flicked his tail on her head. Blackkit watched her father pad away toward Branchstar's den. "Come on, lets go find the sea!" She meowed excitedly as she kicked up mud.

"Do you have hornets in your brain? Whalefin just told us not to leave camp!" Her brother whispered in response.

Blackkit fluffed up the white fur along her spine, "I don't care! I want to see the sea!"

Lightkits yellow eyes grew uneasy then brightened up quickly, "Well alright, I suppose it would be fun!"

Blackkit signaled with her long tail to her brother to follow her. He followed close by her as she crept through the camp wall. Hoping not to be spotted, she burst through the other side bravely. She opened her eyes to see the Willow Forest. Her eyes sparkled at the tall trees and their branches that fell down to graze the earth. "How do we know which way the ocean is?" Lightkit asked as he came trough the bushes.

"Shhhhhhh! You don't want the warriors to hear you, do you?" Blackkit growled with bristled neck fur.

Lightkits eyes grew wide and he shook his head. "Okay then, so hush," she began as she opened her mouth to scent the air, then continued with a point of her tail, "It's this way! It smells really strange, but I assume its the sea!"

Blackkit could feel Lightkit's uneasiness and she could smell his fear scent, but she decided to ignore it. She followed the scent through tall grass into a small clearing, past the clearing, she could see a line of trees then bright, blue water. Suddenly, thunder cracked in the sky. Blackkit threw her eyes into the sky and saw the thick black clouds returning. "Uh oh, I think we should go, Blackkit," Lightkit warned.

Before Blackkit could reply, rain poured from the clouds and drenched Blackkit and her brother. It was raining so hard, Blackkit could barely see past her own whiskers. She turned to where her brother was standing, only to see no one but that bark of a tree. "Lightkit? Lightkit, where are you?" Blackkit screamed.

But instead of the response she was expecting, a low growl sounded a few mouse lengths away. Blackkit's fur began to shake with fear. "Lightkit, this isn't funny, stop playing around," she growled.

She strained to see a figure lumbering toward her, soon, she came face-to-face with the Clans worst enemy. A badger.

**A/N: Oh no! Blackkit has gotten herself into a lot of trouble, what will happen to her?! Only one way to find out! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! Thanks!**

**-Nightspirit **


	3. Chapter 2

**A/N: SURPRISE UPDATE! Thanks to everyone for reviewing my new story! I decided that since people have reviewed and followed, I would update sooner that I said I would! (HINT: This may happen the more reviews I get! Same for my other stories!) So, to start off, here are responses to reviews:**

**Born of True Destiny: I've decided that these Clans would live in Florida. These Clans live in the marshlands, except for PineClan, who live in a forest outside of the marshlands! **

**Eaglenation: Thank you! Here's the next chapter!**

**Guest: I guess it is! This is the first time I've used it, I believe.**

**And thank you to eaglenation and Ginnystar for following! **

_Chapter Two_

Rain drenched Blackkits black and white pelt. Thunder rolled in the sky just after lightning flashed. She began to shake violently as the mud collected around her paws, preventing her from moving away from the large badger that growled viciously in her face.

Suddenly jerking to the left to try to run, the badger reacted to her movement and locked its jaws on her shoulder. Pain surged through her shoulder as she felt the bones click beneath her flesh. She yowled in pain as the badger lifted her and began to shake her. The badger suddenly let go and she went flying trough the rain. He landed just mouse lengths away from the badger.

She struggled to stand, but the mud clung to her pelt and weighed her down. She lifted her muzzle to see the badger lumbering toward her again, with a swipe of its mighty claws, pain welled in her face, making her eyes close shut.

Without being able to see, she shrieked and yowled for help, and soon, she heard the vicious yowls and growls from her clanmates. She opened her eyes just barely to see Lightkit's terrified eyes on her. Her heart beat hard against her chest as she saw Whalefin's eyes glittering with grief and worry. Being overwhelmed by horrific pain, darkness began to engulf her.

Her eyes snapped open to see a beautiful black she-cat with white speckles on her back and with green eyes stood in front of her. "Young Blackkit, you're about to travel a path that no kit should ever walk," the she-cat meowed.

"Am I dead?" Blackkit meowed shakily.

Waiting for a reply, Blackkit looked around at her surroundings. Tall willow trees stretched high above the ground with their branches hanging down to the ground. Small puddles littered the ground from where rain had recently fallen. The sky was bright blue with fluffy white clouds whisking across the sky. "You're not dead, little one, now return home to your Clan," she whispered as she began to disappear.

"Wait! I don't even know your name!" She called after the she-cat.

"The Spirit, I will come to you," her voice ruffled Blackkits ear fur.

The beautiful scenery began to smear past Blackkit, making her feel sick. She snapped her eyes open, only to feel sudden pain pulse down her face. She jumped up, yowling as pain surged through her shoulder. Blood began to pulse from the wound on her shoulder. "Blackkit, you have got to remain still! You're lucky to even be alive!" A voice snapped from behind her nest.

Blackkit turned to stare at WillowClan's medicine-cat, Ottershine. The pale golden she-cats blue eyes were filled with worry and something else Blackkit couldn't uncover. Blackkit began to notice that the she-cat would not look at her in the face. She could sense waves of discomfort surging off the medicine-cat. "Blackkit, I'm going to be honest with you.." She began, "Branchstar is changing your name. And I would advise you to stay away from the other kits."

Blackkit's heart beat hard against her chest, "Other kits? How long have I been asleep?"

Ottershine hesitated to stare at Blackkit in the face. Her expression twisted into fear as their eyes made contact, "Five sunrises. I've done all I can to help you, Blackkit, but you're scarred for life."

_Scarred for life?_ Her voice echoed in her mind. Blackkit struggled to stand, but did so carefully. She limped over to a small puddle inside the Medicine-Cat's den. What she saw made her fur stand on end. What she saw was a horrified, mutated cat in her reflection. Her ears were chipped in several places. Nasty wounds started at her right ear and stretched all the way down to her chin. Blood still caked her fur and her shoulder was shredded, as well as her neck fur. Scared of her own reflection, she turned to see Ottershine with her head down.

Her heart slowed and her vision began to fade. "When is Branchstar going to change my name?" Blackkit meowed slowly.

Ottershines eyes flashed toward Blackkit, "Now."

Blackkit began to shake violently. Soon, Ottershine was at her side, guiding her out of the burrow. Blackkit felt the gaze of every cat on her. She heard gasps from cats and she could feel the uneasiness vibrating off her clanmates. She saw Branchstar standing on a gnarled tree stump, waiting for her. Once she and Ottershine made it to the foot of the stump, her clanmates had gathered uncomfortably. "StarClan, as you can see, young Blackkit has disobeyed your noble Warrior Code by leaving the camp when she was not of age. And because of this, she has been brutally attacked by a badger and no longer resembles what she use to be. I ask you to strip her of her name, for she is no longer the Blackkit we knew. From this day, she shall be known as Badgerkit for she resembles her attacker," Branchstar called to the sky.

Badgerkit starred in disbelief at her leader. How could he? How could her mother and father allow this to happen? She directed her attention to her mother, who stared at the ground. Her father sat next to her with his tail wrapped around Lightkit, who's eyes blazed. Badgerkit limped to her small family, only to be spat at, "Get away! You've done enough to this family, Bla-Badgerkit."

Her mothers eyes were burning into her black fur. Lightkit still stared at her, but his eyes revealed fear. "Go back to the Medicine burrow. You don't belong in the nursery with us," Gentlebreeze growled as she lashed toward Badgerkit.

She leaped away from her mother, and pain surged up her shoulder. Feeling alone and depressed, she scurried toward the medicine den only to be spat and hissed at by her clanmates. She turned to look at her family again, but to see Eagleflight with two of her kits. A tom with fur as white as snow and the other tom with grey fur, like Jayflight their father. The white kit caught her eye, but to her surprise, she didn't see fear in his gaze, she saw friendliness. Something that was now going to be foreign to her.

**A/N: So sad! Let me know what you think! Will the newly named Badgerkit have any friends? **

**Heres a trivia: Who was the cat that visited Badgerkit just after her attack? **

**The person who guesses correctly will get to name the white tom kit and the grey tom kit! **

**So REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW! Thanks! **

**-Nightspirit**


	4. Chapter 3

**A/N: Wow! So many reviews for just three chapters! Thanks to Born Of True Destiny and Mallowfeather of EarthClan for following this story! **

**Eaglenation: Good guess! But, not exactly! This cat is not featured in the Warriors series, although, I think it will be awesome! Think about what she says to Badgerkit and what her appearance is! **

**Born Of True Destiny: To be honest, this story isn't going to be much of a happy one! But in all, it's going to be AWESOME! Mwahaha! Also, keep guessing! Like I sad to Eaglenation, look at what she says and her appearance! **

**Mallowfeather of EarthClan: Thanks so much! I'll most definitely check it out! **

**Guest: It is, but not exactly! You'll see! **

**That's all of the reviews for now! So enjoy the next chapter of The Heart of A Badger! **

_Chapter Three_

After a long night of barely sleeping, Badgerkit was stiff in her injured shoulder. She turned her head around to see Ottershine sleeping in her nest. Trying to move quietly, she lifted herself in an attempt to leave the medicine-burrow. "Now, Badgerkit, you can't leave this burrow," Ottershine warned sleepily.

Badgerkit scowled at the pretty she-cat, "I just want to get some fresh air! I couldn't even sleep last night."

Ottershine stood, but looked at the ground in front of Badgerkit. "I don't think it's a good idea, but okay, be careful."

Badgerkit nodded eagerly as she began to squeeze through the entrance to the burrow. Soon, bright sunlight warmed her black, dewy fur. She flickered her eyes across the camp to see eyes narrow at her. "Look whose come out to see the sunlight for once," sneered an apprentice with creamy long fur.

"Rosepaw, stop, she can't help that she's ugly!" Chuckled another grey apprentice.

"Both of you quit it! We're supposed to be the mature ones as your making fun of a defenseless kit! What would you do if Oceanbird and Reedwater deserted you?" Snapped a small pale brown she-cat.

Rosepaw rolled her eyes, "Well, they didn't! So it's not our problem!"

Badgerkit felt small compared to the other, larger apprentices. Only Littlepaw made her feel..welcome. She scuffed her paws against the grassy earth as the two hostile apprentices padded away, leaving Littlepaw alone with Badgerkit. "I'm sorry about them, they're just mouse-brains," she meowed sympathetically, but still avoided looking at Badgerkit in the face.

Badgerkit felt rage boil in her belly, "No! They're right! I'll never accepted by this stupid Clan or my family!" She yowled at Littlepaw.

Badgerkit strained her muscles in her injured shoulder as she tried to bound out of the camp. She heard the calls of Littlepaw and Ottershine. But in the back ground, she heard another voice, that of her mother, "Don't worry about her, she's better off dead than ruining this Clan!"

Horror struck her heart as she heart that statement. She tried to shake her head free of those words, but the struck her heart and her mind forever. Feeling nothing but anger and hatred she turned and yowled, "I hope you rot in the depths of the Dark Forest!"

Gasps shook her clanmates. Spats and howls shook the floor of WillowClan. Feeling sudden regret, the Clan leader, Branchstar leaped on the stump, "You are banished from WillowClan! Don't come back!"

Badgerkit shook her head, trying to make words come out of her mouth. An apology, a nothing would work at this point, but instead, nothing happened. She turned with her stump of a tail down. Her paws drug against the ground as she as she padded away. "You exile this young cat when she has nothing? You turn her away and throw her out like scraps of a carcass? How dare you!" The voice of Ottershine spoke up.

Badgerkit couldn't stand to listen to anymore of this noble Clan she was born in. She padded trough the dense grass line that circled her former Clans camp. Her eyes flickered from side to side as pain stabbed her heart. She began to pad forward. She didn't know where she would go, but she knew that almost anywhere was better than there.

Extreme tiredness suddenly hit her like a monster. Stumbling backward, leaned against a willow tree to keep her standing. Her eyes felt heavy and her heart slowed. She laid herself down on the ground and quickly fell asleep.

She snapped her eyes open to see the same black she-cat with white specks. "Who are you? Why do you keep coming to me?" Badgerkit asked, suddenly irritated.

The she-cat didn't reply right away, but when she did, it threw Badgerkit for a loop. "Young Badgerkit, I have many names. But there isn't time for that. You will learn soon, young one. I am your guardian spirit. I will only visit you when you sleep, young one," she meowed.

Her voice echoed in her ears when she spoke again, "I will always be with you, Badgerkit. But let me warn you, your life is going go down the hardest path a cat has ever laid paws on. But, you will find love."

Badgerkit cocked her head in confusion, "What do you mean? I don't understand! I don't have anyone or anything, so how can my life end up on a hard path?"

Badgerkit's fur quivered with anxiety as the she-cat began to disappear once again. She left Badgerkit in an unfamiliar place, but that soon ended when her vision faded and sleep engulfed her, yet again.

**A/N: DUN DUN DUN! What horrible thing will happen to Badgerkit next?! Only one way to find out! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! **

**Also, same trivia! Who is the she-cat that keeps visiting Bagderkit?**

**Hint: Pay attention to what she says! It may reveal what her name is! **

**Can I get, let's say, 13-15 reviews this time?! If I get that many reviews, I'll post the next chapter! So REVIEW! Thanks!**

**-Nightspirit**


	5. Chapter 4

**A/N: Thank you to everyone that reviewed!**

**The winners of my trivia questions were Eaglenation and Born of True Destiny! The answer was ME! (The Spirit That Comes At Night/Nightspirit) Thanks for playing in my trivia! For those of you who didn't win, there will be more trivias to come! (Look at the end of this chapter for one) **

**Answers to reviews: **

**Mallowfeather of EarthClan: Thanks! Badgerkit will be neglected plenty in this story, but maybe she'll be the one her Clan comes crawling to!**

**Guest: Good guess!**

**Lluvia20: Your guess was very close! And thank you! **

**Pumpkinfur: I like your name! You're right, but only if you answered a little sooner! **

**Eaglenation: You're right! Thanks for your kit names! Here's the next chapter! **

**Kibaleaf: Yeah, it is!**

**Born Of True Destiny: You're absolutely right! And thank you for your names! **

**Everyone, the two winners made up two names each for the kits. The ones I've decided on are: **

**Timberkit- white tom with a single grey ear and blue eyes**

**Vinekit- dark grey tom with all white toes and blue eyes**

**Sorry for such a long authors note! But here's Chapter Three!**

_Chapter Four _

Badgerkit woke with a jolt. Nighttime had rolled into the lands of WillowClan and she new that she had better make her way out before a patrol spotted her. Branchstar was an older cat, but he wasn't stupid. He would send out night patrols, guarding his precious territory from young Badgerkit.

She rose to her paws and pain gripped at her shoulder. She clenched her teeth until she gained balance once again. She looked around at her surroundings. She has never been this far from camp, especially at night. She saw little bugs that flew through the air with their tails lighting up. Her eyes dilated and twinkled at the pretty, amusing site. She leaned down as a bug flew past her nose. She snapped her jaws as it flew past, but missed. She playfully chased after the bugs that flew around her.

Soon, she found herself at a small river. In the moons light, she saw the colorful scales of the fish that swam in the river. Her eyes fixed on the fish as they danced in the depths of the river. Her belly growled for food, but since she did not know how to catch the fish, she didn't try. She didn't want to get wet for no reason. Frogs croaked and crickets chirped in WillowClan territory.

The scenery she watched and ventured through was gorgeous, but she knew to be wary of creatures that lurked in the marshes. Bushes with cat-tails rustled and Badgerkit was quickly on guard, she remembered of elders telling her of large, long, green, scaly creatures with sharp claws and teeth. Crocodiles lurked in WillowClan territory, near the marshes. Badgerkit began to shake at the stories the elders told. They told her that crocodiles would grab a cat of any size in its jaws and swallow the cat whole. Soon, her fear was turned to severe terror as a large animal came lumbering out of the tall bushes. Badgerkit's worse enemy; a badger.

Badgerkit was stuck in place, she was ever so still. The badger came up to her with beady black eyes and long teeth that glowed silver in the moon light. The badger sniffed at her and lunged its head up, as if it were shocked.

It's eyes were unreadable and Badgerkit's terror was making her heart beat hard against her chest. Her fur quivered from her muscles started to shake under her flesh. Every instinct told her to run, or screech for help, she knew that if she moved or made a sound, the badger would kill her for sure. But then again, would that be wrong?

"What are you waiting for, you dumb badger? Kill me! Go for it! I have nothing to live for, anyway! I have no family or friends! No one loves me or cares about me! I'm better off dead!" Badgerkit snarled at the badger.

She was surprised when the badger didn't make a move. "Why small kit want to die?" The badger spoke.

Badgerkit froze. The badger just spoke to her! Was she going crazy? Was she still dreaming? "This has to be that cats doing!" She muttered under her breath, "Okay, mysterious black cat! I know I'm still dreaming, I've got it figured out," she yelled.

The badger cocked its larger head, "You speak of Nightspirit, no?"

"Nightspirit? Whose Nightspirit?" Badgerkit meowed to the badger. "Wait, what am I doing! I'm talking to a badger!"

"You resemble small badger kit, come," the larger badger gestured.

Badgerkit knew that she shouldn't follow her, but reluctantly, she did. She had nothing else to do. Soon, the badger led her all the way through WillowClan territory and to a small boulder with a burrow underneath it. Moss clung the boulder and beautiful red flowers sprouted from the ground in the small clearing. "Where are you taking me? Who are you?" Badgerkit asked the strange badger.

The badger turned its large, broad head, "Name of large, bright star in sky. I take you to set."

"Moon is your name? Why are you taking me to your badger set?" Badgerkit asked.

"Moon is name. Have four daughters. Luna, Star, Planet, and Midnight. Daughters destined for greatness, like small kit," the badger stated.

Badgerkit stared at her in confusion, "I'm destined for greatness? How?"

The badger looked up into the sky as her four daughters piled out of the burrow to greet Badgerkit. "Young warrior you will become. Love won't be hard to find, you already found. But beware of badger that destroy you, will destroy Clan too," the badger growled.

Badgerkit stared at the larger badger in shock. She didn't understand Moon, but she knew that it didn't matter now. She was too young.

She stood and shook her head. Moons daughters were the size of her. They had tiny sharp teeth and tiny sharp claws. They all looked like small copies of Moon, then Badgerkit remembered, "Wait, why am I befriending badgers? You're the reason why I was cast out! You're the reason why my family don't want me. This is all your fault!"

Moon seemed to be astonished and her daughters ran to her side, scared. "Small kit, this not the fault of me or daughters. Other badgers scar young cat. Cats are comrades," Moon growled to Badgerkit.

Badgerkit knew they didn't commit the crime, but it still hurt her. She stared up into the stars and murmured, "I have nothing."

"Small kit live in burrow. StarClan willing. The Spirit That Comes At Night come and tell me to find small kit that resembles big badger. Now small kit live in burrow. I raise you," Moon replied as she swept her paw over Badgerkit and scooted her closer.

Badgerkit looked up at Moon. This was the first time since her attack that she felt the warmth of another creature. Even though badgers were cats mortal enemies, Badgerkit appreciated Moons acceptance of her. It felt good to accepted again, even if it was by badgers. This was her family now.

**A/N: What do you guys think so far?! Tell me what you think in a review! **

**Trivia: In my stories, Gentlestar's Reign and The Shadowed Path (and soon Thorns of a Cactus) something made an appearance in both stories. What was it? **

**It's kind of hard, but if you pay attention closely, you'll point it out. They are both scenes in my stories! Soon, The Thorns of a Cactus will have this scene as well! **

**I hope you enjoyed this chapter! Stay tuned for the next! Thanks!**

**-Nightspirit**


	6. Chapter 5

**A/N: I only got four reviews this time :(, we can do better! Anyway, here comes the answers to the reviews:**

** Lluvia20: Yes, Moon's daughter is Midnight from the books. No one ever knew where she came from, so I just made it up! **

**Gingerkit: Thanks for the kit entry! I'll most likely use her! **

**Mallowfeather of EarthClan: You're right about Midnight! But, really? Honestly, people tend to love my Great Lake Clans series better than all my books! It's starts with Gentlestar's Reign, The Shadowed Path, then The Thorns of a Cactus! Check them out and tell me what you think! **

**Meadowtail: I love your name! Thanks! :) **

**Born Of True Destiny: Not exactly, it's not about the story line. A specific scene happens! It's not dialogue either! Keep guessing! **

**Guest: Yes, really.**

***Also, no one has guess right yet! So the trivia is still the same! Keep guessing! It's not about the story line and its not in the dialogue, it's a specific seen that happens to each character in Gentlestar's Reign and The Shadowed Path! This specific scene still hasn't shown up in The Thorns of a Cactus, but will soon! **

**Please enjoy Chapter Five!**

_Chapter Five_

The sun began to rise and bird began to filter their birdsong through the forest. It had been just two moons after Badgerkit found Moon and her daughters. She made her way out of the badger set to stretch her, now, much longer legs. She had reached her sixth moon and wished she would be getting her apprentice name with Lightkit, or Lightpaw now. Jealousy flared in her chest, as well as anger. She stared into the direction of WillowClan. "Small cat ready to become small warrior," Moon stated as she came out of her burrow. "I teach you how to be badger. You join training with daughters."

Badgerkit stared at Moon, "I don't want to train to be a badger. I'm a cat! I'm supposed to train to be a warrior!"

Moon swung her large head, "Sorry. Young warrior learn more to be badger. Warriors don't know how to fight like badger."

Badgerkit looked at the much larger creature. "I appreciate everything you've done for me, Moon. Where did you learn how to speak cat?" She asked.

"Mother teach me tongue of cat. Now I teach daughters tongue of cat," Moon growled just before she called her daughters.

Badgerkit rose to her paws to see Midnight emerge first. The badger had grown significantly larger than Badgerkit over the course of two moons. But she was still her favorite of the sisters. Midnight had grown to be her closest friend. They often played together, of course, Midnight was more friendly than her sisters. Luna was always following Moon around, like a shadow. Planet was rather distant and Star was always rude to Badgerkit.

"Hey, Midnight! Are you ready to play?" Badgerkit growled as she lowered her upper half, close to the ground.

Midnight flashed her tiny sharp teeth as she lumbered closer to Badgerkit. She soon stopped in her tracks as Moon snarled in badger to her daughter. She flicked her gaze at Badgerkit and growled, "Playing stops now! Must know how to defend self! No time for fun!"

Badgerkit often got yelled at by Moon. She was much stricter than Gentlebreeze, but she didn't mind it much. She knew that being a badger was always serious. They had twolegs hunting them often and crocodiles. Badgerkit remembered back in the Clans how badgers had no enemies. It was a lie, they have just as many as warriors. Badgerkit shook her head as Moon began to instruct her and the badger sisters.

..

Badgerkit felt energy flare through her muscles. After a day of long training with the badgers, she felt energetic. She learned how to out weigh her enemies, guard herself, and attack to her best interest. She felt stronger than any apprentice and warrior, even with just a single day of training. If she kept this up, she would be the strongest and most clever in this side of the forest.

She found herself padding deeper into the forest with Midnight at her side. Rain began to sprinkle from the light grey clouds that swiftly glided through the sky. Tall trees stretched high above their heads. "Where will you go when you grow up?" Badgerkit asked her friend.

Midnight looked into the distance, where the sun vanished the previous day. "I want to find edge of land, where sun drowns by sea," she growled.

Badgerkit's eyes widened at the thought. "That sounds amazing, Midnight," Badgerkit stated.

Midnight was about to respond, but bushes rumbled as a large male badger lumbered trough. Badgerkit starred at the badger in horror, she recognized this creature. It was the one that attacked her. She looked at Midnight, "Tell him to go away!"

Midnight nodded at her then snarled at the other badger. His response was not the one Badgerkit expected. He growled horrifically causing Midnight to jump. "He wants to kill small badger and small warrior," she mumbled to Badgerkit.

Badgerkit swallowed as the badger thundered toward them. She gathered her strength as she clawed the badgers right eye. Blood sprayed the forest floor. He roared in pain, but soon continued. Out of Badgerkit's shock, Moon appeared and barreled the other badger in the side, causing him to fly into a tree stump.

The badger jumped to his paws and whimpered back to where he was. Moon glared at Badgerkit and Midnight. "Small warrior and badger could have been killed! Big Kon kill both! Badgers not all like Moon and daughters!" Moon snarled fiercely.

Badgerkit felt scared for once. She wasn't scared of Moons reaction, but scared of the fact that not all badgers were friendly. Moon looked at Badgerkit, "Small warrior come with me."

Badgerkit nodded then followed Moon. "Small badger go to burrow," Moon growled to Midnight.

Midnight snarled in badger back to her mother. Moons reaction o her daughters snarl made her black fur stand.

After following Moon for a short time, Badgerkit stopped, "Why was that badger so mean? And what did Midnight say to you?"

Moon stopped and stared down at Badgerkit, "Small warrior must return to Clan. I teach you badger tongue, small warrior will need it."

"What are you talking about?" Badgerkit gasped.

Grass curled around her paws as rain fell from the sky. Moon began, "Clan warriors in trouble. Kon come destroy Clan with brute badgers. Kon destroys Clan and warriors with battle."

Badgerkit's breath came short as her head beat hard against her chest. "Even thought I was banished, I have to protect WillowClan! Teach me badger language!" Badgerkit snarled.

**_UPDATED ALLIANCES: _**

**WillowClan**

**Leader**: Branchstar- tall pale brown tabby tom with darker tabby stripes and brown eyes (Lightpaw)

**Deputy**: Quietwind- small, swift pale grey she-cat with blue eyes and white forepaws

**Medicine-Cat**: Ottershine- young pale golden she-cat with cream paws and tail tip, blue eyes

**Warriors**: Sundapple- pretty golden she-cat with cream hind legs

Reedwater- tall, long-furred pale brown tom with amber eyes

Oceanbird- beautiful pale silver she-cat with blue eyes (Heronpaw)

Jayflight- large pale grey tom with hard, yellow eyes (Rosepaw)

Whalefin- large grey tom with pale grey legs and green eyes

Geckospot- small, energetic grey she-cat with black spots and yellow-green eyes

Lizardscale- glossy, black and grey spotted she-cat with amber eyes

Gentlebreeze- beautiful pale brown she-cat with green eyes and white toes in all paws

Littlefoot- pale brown she-cat with green eyes and darker brown toes

Fishwhisker- pale golden tabby tom with white ears, paws, and tail-tip

**Apprentices**: Heronpaw- long haired, grey tom with amber eyes

Rosepaw- creamy long haired she-cat with green eyes

Lightpaw- pale brown tom with yellow eyes and white dash on chest

**Queens**: Eagleflight- small white she-cat with brown paws (Mother to Jayflight's kits: Timberkit- white tom with a single grey ear and blue eyes and Vinekit- dark grey tom with all white toes and blue eyes)

Eelbright- black she-cat with green eyes and white paws (Expecting Reedwater's kits)

**Elders**: Pantherclaw- large well-muscled brown tom

Orangestone- pale ginger she-cat with amber eyes

**Outsiders**: Moon- large female badger (Four daughters: Luna, Planet, Star, and Midnight)

Badgerkit- jet black she-cat with white stripe down her back and white toes on all paws; amber eyes (severely scarred)

Kon- large black and white badger; blind in right eye

**A/N: DUN DUN DUN! How much time does Badgerkit have before the badgers come? Will her Clan accept her? Only one way to find out! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! **

**Lets get me to 28-30 reviews before I post the next chapter! REVIEW! Thanks!**

**-Nightspirit**


	7. Chapter 6

**A/N: I've gotten a lot of reviews! Thanks everyone! :) No one has still gotten the trivia right! Keep guessing! The scene has happened in The Thorns of a Cactus! Maybe the past chapter or the one I just posted! You have to find out! :) Here are the answers to the reviews: **

**Poolnight**: I love your name! Here's your update! And thanks!

**Eaglenation**: Thanks! And in this chapter, I believe!

**Pumpkinfur**: Hmm... Could be!

**Born Of True Destiny**: Not exactly' I made it a little easier! Keep guessing!

**Mallowfeather of EarthClan**: Thank you, thank you, thank you!

**Thanks to everyone who reviewed! Keep doing it! It inspires me! And it gets me to update faster! Enjoy the next chapter!**

_Chapter Six _

Badgerkit emerged from her burrow with the set of badgers. Badgerkit had been away from WillowClan for well over seven moons. The sun glistened in the sky as frost clung to near by branches an leaves. As she padded toward a patch of moss, the frost crunched under her paws. "It's getting cold outside, Moon. Won't we all be going our separate ways?" Badgerkit asked.

Moon nodded solemnly, "All kits grow and move far away. Time for my kits to grow and move. Time for small warrior to return place of birth."

Badgerkit stared into the direction of WillowClan's territory. A gust of wind blew trough her fur. Patches of black fur grew back over some over her scars, including her neck, some on her face, and shoulder. But, horrific scars were still very visible. The black and white stripped she-cat shook out her fur. "Then I guess this is good bye," she meowed sadly.

"It is," Moon growled as she turned to head back into her burrow.

"Thank you, for everything," Badgerkit meowed.

Moon nodded once, then disappeared into her burrow. Luna, Star, and Planet pounded away in different directions. Midnight turned towards Badgerkit and stated, "I find Clans of my own. I help them with destiny. I go where sun drowns by sea. Bye, small warrior."

Badgerkit watched as the large badger bounded away and out of sight. "Bye, friend," she said then turned to pad toward WillowClan.

Frost continued to crunch under her pads. In her vision, the tall oaks disappeared and the hard ground turned wet on her paws. Willow tree branches draped over their trunks and grazed the ground lightly. Steam lifted from the ground making their air thick.

Badgerkit took a deep breath. "Home," she meowed to herself.

She opened her mouth to take in her surrounding senses. She smelled a mass of cats. Anxiety creeped into her fur, making her uncomfortable. She stopped in her tracks as she smelled another smell. One she knew. She suddenly took off, heading for the camp.

Shrieks and yowls sounded and beneath it all, a horrible snarl sounded. It was a badger. Suddenly, she leaped over a line of dense, tall grass with cattails. She landed in front of the badger. It's face was black with white stripes. It was large, not as large as Kon, but large.

"Badgerkit?" A voice echoed.

Badgerkit saw the source, Ottershine. Ignoring her friend, she lowered her front half down, preparing to leap, but instead showed her glistening ivory teeth. The fur on her shoulders bristled and her stubby tail flicked back in forth as she and her enemy circled each other.

"Foolish cat! I'll kill you and this Clan! I was sent by Kon, he told me about you. How you took his eye," the badger snarled in his language.

Badgerkit was surprised she understood him, it was obvious that the Clan did not. "You will not harm me or my Clan! Kon got what he deserved!" She snarled back.

The badger seemed surprised and so did the Clan. "How did you know what I was saying?" He growled.

"I speak badger as well as cat, flea bag! Prepare to regret what you've cause her, badger dung!" She yowled as she lunged for his large paws.

She snapped her jaws around the badgers paw. He growled as she fastened her teeth harder. With her claws, she scratched him fiercely. Feeling his flesh tear under her claws, she cringed. Blood began to ooze in her mouth from the wound she had cause on his paw. She let go and scraped his belly. He yowled and threw her with his paws. Luckily, what Moon taught her came in handy. She leaped off him as he threw her and landed gracefully a few mouse-lengths away.

"Get out of here, unless you want to die!" She snarled as she spat blood in front of her.

The badger had a horrified look on his face as he turned and barged out of the camp clearing. Badgerkit shook out her fur and licked the stray blood off her muzzle.

She felt the pelt of Ottershine brush against hers. "You saved us, we thought you were dead," she murmured.

Badgerkit stared at Ottershine with uneasy eyes, "I was raised by a badger. I speak it, and I have been told that that was only the beginning, I must join WillowClan again."

"Absolutely not," a voice hissed.

Badgerkit tuned to see Gentlebreeze, her mother, staring at her with hostility blazing in her eyes. Badgerkit flicked her tail. "That's not for you to decide, mother," she spat the word with her fur on end.

Gentlebreeze seemed shocked by Badgerkit's reply. Soon, she was shoved out of the way by Whalefin, her father. He stared at her in shock.

Branchstar, the leader, greeted her, "Hello, Badgerkit. I'm glad you arrived when you did. It appears that you have excellent fighting abilities."

She avoided his brown eyes. "I could easily out-fight any tom," she meowed briefly.

Branchstar nodded, "It would be an honor if you would consider joining WillowClan again, as a full warrior."

"You're kidding right? All of us had to go through training to get here! Now this..this monster gets to just pad in here and earn a place here?" A familiar voice snarled.

Badgerkit turned to see her brother by the warriors den. "Lightkit?" She gasped at his hostility.

"Lightheart, if you will," he growled at her then looked at Branchstar. "You can't seriously be considering this?"

Branchstar threw him a warning glare, but he returned the stare. The leader turned to Badgerkit once more, "Well?"

"I'd love to, Branchstar," she meowed happily.

She watched as the tom leaped on top of the stump that was familiar to her. Her first name change flashed in her head. "All cats old enough to catch their own prey, join me here, by the stump, for a Clan meeting," he yowled.

All cats joined him. Particularly a white tom with a single grey ear. Badgerkit remember this tom and apparently, he remember her, because he decided to take his place by her with a reluctant grey tom with white toes. "I remember you! I'm Timberpaw, and this is my brother Vinepaw," he meowed happily.

Badgerkit nodded, "Hello Timberpaw. Vinepaw."

Vinepaw hissed at her furiously. Badgerkit decided to ignore him and directed her attention back to her leader. "Cats of WillowClan, most of you remember young, Badgerkit. She was exiled long ago, but now, she has earned her place back in this Clan. StarClan warriors, this cat has saved our Clan from certain dangers. I bid to you to allow her in this Clan once again. Badgerkit, do you promise to protect as defend this Clan, even at the cost of your life?" He yowled.

Badgerkit nodded, "I do."

"Then by the powers of StarClan, I grant you your warrior name. From this day forward, you shall s known as Badgerstrike. StarClan honors your bravery and abilities and welcome you as a full warrior of WillowClan," Branchstar yowled loudly.

"Badgerstrike! Badgerstrike! Badgerstrike!" Some of the Clan yowled, while others stayed silent.

Badgerstrike watched as the Clan dispersed. "Welcome back into the Clan, Badgerstrike," Timberpaw purred.

She looked into the clear sky and purred to herself. _Thank you Moon and Nightspirit. You've done so much for me_, she thought to herself. "Your troubles are only beginning, young one. Your journey is truly about to start," Nightspirit's voice ruffled her hear fur.

Badgerstrike's eyes darkened, "Then bring it on."

**A/N: DUN DUN DUN! Super awesome, eh? Remember: keep guessing for the trivia! It's happened in all of the books now! If you haven't read them, I highly recommend you do! **

**Let's get me to 33-35 reviews before I post the next chapter! Thanks!**

**-Nightspirit**


	8. Chapter 7

**A/N: Hey everyone! In case you were wondering why this book is moving so fast, that's because I needed to rush Badgerstrike getting back into the Clan for the sake of the rest of the book! You'll most likely understand within the next few chapters! Here are the answers to reviews! **

**Pumpkinfur**: YOU'RE RIGHT! It is in fact the butterfly sign! A Monarch Butterfly flies and lands on Gentlekit in Gentlestar's Reign. In The Shadowed Path, Shadepaw plays with it while her and Shadowpaw are practicing battle training. Congratulations!

**Mallowfeather of EarthClan**: Actually, this is the first book I've written featuring Nightspirit! I've never even written about her! Thanks, though!

**Born Of True Destiny**: I know it all happened rather quickly, I noticed it while writing it. But, I needed her to get accepted back into the Clan as soon as possible for up-coming chapter filled with excitement!

**Eaglenation**: Haha, absolutely! Badgerstrike is.. Well.. Good, but can be bad.. You'll see later!

**KibaLeaf**: Here ya go!

**DarknessAnglesWithDevils88**: Thanks! I'm glad you like it! :) and, maybe they will be mates, maybe not!

**Talon of soaring Eagle**: Well, that is very true, but not quite the answer I'm looking for! Thanks though!

**Guest**: Here it is!

**Enjoy the next chapter, everyone! **

_Chapter Seven_

The sun blazed into WillowClan's spacious camp. Tonight was the night of the gathering. Branchstar sat with his deputy, Quietwind. They were engaged in a dense conversation that by the looks of it was about who would go to the gathering. Badgerstrike had doubts that she would have the honor, but deep inside, she hoped she had the opportunity. She decided not to sleep in the warriors den the previous night, because majority of the younger warriors were furious that Branchstar gave her her warrior name so fast. So because of that, she slept inside the medicine-den with Ottershine.

"Badgerstrike, can I ask you something?" Ottershine whispered from within the burrow.

Badgerstrike rose to her paws then squeezed into the small opening to the den. "Sure," Badgerstrike meowed plainly.

"Well," she scuffled her paws in the dirt. "How did you survive so many moons on your own? You were just a kit when the Clan.. well.. you know."

"Exiled me?" She stated bitterly.

Ottershine nodded with regret flickering in her blue gaze. "Honestly? I was raised by a badger named Moon. She understood everything I said, she took me in when I had no one," Badgerstrike hissed at Ottershine.

Ottershine took a step back. "I'm sorry, Badgerstrike, I don't know what to say. I thought you lied about the badgers," she meowed hesitantly.

"Why would I lie about the badgers?" She growled as she shoved her muzzle close to Ottershine's.

The medicine-cat shrugged, "I don't know, perhaps you had a good reason?"

"No!" Badgerstrike snapped suddenly.

Soon, the grey apprentice, Vinepaw, entered the den with his blue eyes blazing. "Is everything okay in here?" He asked.

Badgerstrike looked at the tom then back at Ottershine. "Is he your apprentice?" She asked.

Ottershine nodded then looked at Vinepaw, "Everything's fine, Vinepaw. Go out with a warrior and collect some burdock root."

Badgerstrike watched Vinepaw hesitate then he growled, "I don't see how we can trust this hideous creature."

Badgerstrike's anger blazed under her pelt, but soon, Ottershine stood between them. "Vinepaw, don't say that about your clanmate!" Ottershine warned the small apprentice.

"Clanmate?" He laughed. "That-that thing is not my clanmate!"

Badgerstrike's stubby tail was straight up as she stood defiantly. "Perhaps Vinepaw needs to learn a lesson about speaking to warriors like that," she hissed.

Ottershine looked at her with approval gleaming in her eyes. "Good point, Badgerstrike, maybe you could assign him a punishment?" Ottershine asked as she winked her eye.

Badgerstrike nodded as she saw Vinepaw's blue eyes gleam with sudden fear. "Don't scare him too bad, I need him, you know," Ottershine whispered.

There was warning in her voice. Her tone made Badgerstrike's blood run cold. Badgerstrike remained strong for the apprentice. Her scurried up the burrow entrance with her right behind him. "If you hurt me, I swear it'll be the last thing you do!" He growled at her.

"Oh yeah? And whose going to tell on me?" She hissed at the grey tom.

His eyes grew wide with fear. The air became thick with fear scent as she got closer to his muzzle. Her amber eyes blazed as she spoke, "I am a warrior, you treat me with respect. I could have let that badger eat you for a snack," she hissed.

Vinepaw nodded vigorously to her with his eyes wide. "Good, now clean the elders den. I'm sure Pantherclaw, Orangestone, and Sundapple would enjoy some new bedding," she meowed with a flick of her tail.

She watched as the tom padded away with his tail down. Badgerstrike was soon joined by Branchstar. He sat back on his haunches to reveal his cream belly fur. "What did Vinepaw do this time?" He asked.

"He doesn't treat the warriors with respect. I sent him to clean the elders den," she murmured to her leader, clearly avoiding his gaze.

Branchstar nodded. "He is mighty stubborn. He has a bad temper with all cats, especially his family. But, somehow, Timberpaw is the complete opposite. He treats all cats with respect and listens very carefully to instruction," he meowed.

Badgerstrike's fur quivered at the sound of Timberpaw's name. She stood and shook our her black and white pelt. "Do you mind if I go on a patrol?" She asked the tom.

He nodded and signaled for Quietwind to join him. "First, let me announce whos going to the gathering. Then Quietwind can sort the patrols," he meowed as he stood and began to pad to the speaking stump.

Badgerstrike waited anxiously for names to be called. "Tonight is the gathering! I am going to take Quietwind, Lightheart, Heronfeather, Rosewillow, Reedwater, Geckospot, Ottershine, Vinepaw, Oceanbird, and Whalefin. The names of the cats I called must get some rest," Branchstar yowled.

Suddenly, a loud shriek sounded from within the elders burrow. Badgerstrike knew that shriek way too well. She leaped to her paws and ran with a mass of cats into the burrow. Badgerstrike froze when she saw a cat lying on the ground with their blue eyes gleaming with frozen fear. An added slithered out from under the cats body. Badgerstrike quickly leaped forward and snapped her jaws around the adder, killing it instantly.

Badgerstrike felt grief strike her heart almost instantly. To her, this was all her fault. "This is literally all my fault," she whimpered to herself.

Timberpaw rubbed his pelt against hers, "No, this wasn't your fault. This was no ones fault."

**A/N: Who was the cat that was bitten by the adder? Only one way to find out! REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW! :) lets get me 43-45 reviews before I post the next chapter! **

**Also, go check out my new story called The Last Burning Ember! Thanks!**

**-Nightspirit**


	9. Chapter 8

**A/N: Ahh! So many reviews! I'm so proud! Anyway, here are the answers to the reviews! **

**Born Of True Destiny**: Hmm.. Maybe! You'll find out this chapter!

**Leafstar the great**: Could be! The reveal is in this chapter!

**SmokyStorm**: Thanks! And yes, here's your update!

**Guest**: Thanks!

**Guest**: Thanks!

**Guest**: Thanks!

**Moonbeam88**: Thanks! I'm glad you like it! I'm sure you'll like the others as well!

**DarknessAngleswithDevils88**: Maybe! You'll find out now!

**Talon of soaring Eagle**: Everything will be told in this chapter!

**Mallowfeather of EarthClan**: Thanks! More suspense is coming your way!

**Please enjoy chapter eight.**

_Chapter Eight_

Sorrow filled Baderstrikes heart as she laid in the nest of Ottershine. Badgerstrike began to remember the time she spent with the golden she-cat, and now it was her fault she was dead. If she didn't send Vinepaw to the elders den, Ottershine wouldn't have ever gone looking for him. It was her fault that she was dead, and she knew it.

Ottershine's distinct smell still clung to the nest. And now, the Clan was without a fully trained medicine-cat. What would they do now?

Rustling sounded by the entrance to the den as soon, Vinepaw appeared with hostility blazing in his blue eyes. "This is all your fault! Ottershine wouldn't be dead if it weren't for you! Now our Clan is vulnerable to attacks from badgers and especially the other Clans," he snarled.

Badgerstrike rose to her paws and pealed back her lips in a mighty snarl. "Maybe it's your fault! Maybe of you hadn't disrespected me in the first place, Ottershine wouldn't have had to try to find you, mouse-heart," she snarled back.

Vinepaw's eyes suddenly blazed with cold fire, he lunged at her and she shrieked when he hit her like a boulder. He dug his teeth into her shoulder and slapped his paw across her muzzle, instantly drawing blood. She refused to fight back, but soon, Quietwind rushed in with Eagleflight on her tail. "Vinepaw!" His mother gasped.

Vinepaw leaped off Badgerstrike with his blue eyes wild. Quietwind ran to Badgerstrike's side. "Are you alright?" She asked her as she nudged her up lightly.

Pain flared in her shoulder and muzzle, but reluctantly, she nodded. Quietwind turned her gaze to Vinepaw, "What is the meaning of this, Vinepaw?"

Vinepaw shrugged and turned his gaze to Ottershine's nest. "Vinepaw! How could you do this?" Eagleflight snapped at her son.

Badgerstrike limped forward, "Don't scold him, Eagleflight. It was my fault."

Eagleflight glared at her with burning eyes. "Even so, he's a medicine-cat apprentice! Not a warrior!" She growled then returned we eyes to Vinepaw.

Vinepaw's blue eyes were shocked at he stated at her. "Come on, Vinepaw. We have a gathering to go to," Quietwind meowed sternly.

Eagleflight looked at Badgerstrike with sympathy blazing in her eyes. "Ottershine was my sister, she taught some poultices for bites and scratches. I can help, it's the least I can do for my sons rude behavior," she meowed as she began to sift through herbs in Ottershine's store.

Badgerstrike sat and purred her thanks. Eagleflight placed wet moss on her fur to clean the blood. Next, she applied a horrible smelling poultice that stung slightly. "Thank you, Eagleflight. I appreciate it," she meowed.

"No, thank you, Badgerstrike. Without you, our Clan might have been finished," she mumbled then stared at her with regret.

"What do you mean?" Badgerstrike inquired as she cocked her scarred head.

Eagleflight shook her head rapidly, "I've already said too much. I'm sorry."

Badgerstrike stood and Eagleflight ran out of the den swiftly. What could she possibly be talking about? Badgerstrike's eyes darkened, "I must find out."

* * *

The moon shined brightly in the sky and the stars twinkled back as Badgerstrike stared into the vast black sky. She turned her attention to see her Clam arriving back, limping and bleeding horrifically. The only cat that was untouched was an unfamiliar cat. She was a long-furred bright ginger she-cat with friendly green eyes. Badgerstrike stood and opened her mouth to take in her scent. This strange cat smelled strongly of herbs.

"Cats of WillowClan, we have been attacked once again. Badgers are increasing in our territory," Branchstar rasped through gasps then continued, "Without a medicine-cat, our Clan is vulnerable. Therefore, Coralbreeze of SeaClan is going to teach Vinepaw until he has learned everything. She has retired and turned her duties to Mouseflight."

Murmurs of approval sounded in the clearing as some injured warriors made their way to Coralbreeze. Vinepaw sat beside her with hostility blazing in his blue eyes. Badgerstrike shook her head disapprovingly, but soon, her attention was directed back to Branchstar. "Badgerstrike," he rasped as he padded closer to her.

Soon, all the eyes of the Clan rested on her. "We need your help, please.." He stated just before his legs buckled and he crumbled to the ground.

Shrieks sounded as most cats rushed to his aid. After this, Badgerstrike suddenly felt the weight of the world on her shoulders, as well as every life of each of her clanmates.

**A/N: Short chapter, mainly a filler, but it's still worth it! :) Did you like it? Hate it? Let me know! **

**How will Badgerstrike cope with her loss and her new responsibility! Only one way to find out! REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW! **

**Lets get me to... 55-58 reviews before I post the next chapter! Thanks! **

**-Nightspirit**


	10. Chapter 9

**A/N: Sorry for the long update, I've been having a rough week! I'm graduating this Thursday and everything has been so stressful for me! But anyway, it's summer (In the South) Yay! Everyone's out of school, the sun is blazing, and now it's time for updates whenever possible! I hope you all are ready! Here's the answers to the SEVERAL reviews I received over the short hiatus I took! **

**Mallowfeather if EarthClan:** Thanks! Here's more!

**SmokyStorm: **Absolutely!

**Pumpkinfur: **DEAL! Here's your new chapter!

**Born Of True Destiny:** You've always been good at guessing when it comes to my stories! Either I make it too easy or you're just really good! Haha

**DarknessAnglesWithDevils88: **Yeah, but things may change! You never know!

**Moonbeam88: **Aww! Thanks! :)

**Talon of Soaring Eagle: **Hmm, good question! Maybe it'll be revealed!

**Moonbeam88: **Thanks! I'm continuing, it just took me a good minute!

**Hawkfire: **Lol! Here's your update!

**Please enjoy chapter nine! **

_Chapter Nine_

The grass in a some-what familiar place swayed back and forth with the wind. Small lightning bug flew and flashed past Badgerstrike's muzzle as she waited patiently for a certain spirit to greet her.

Time slowly passed as the stars twinkled above, soon, the familiar black and white-speckled she-cat appeared with glowing amber eyes. The she-cats black pelt was very transparent, Badgerstrike almost had to strain to see the she-cat. "Nightspirit, with each time we meet, you seem to fade more and more," Badgerstrike meowed with concern filling her voice.

The black she-cat dipped her head, "I'm afraid, that even those who are dead eventually fade over time."

"So you die again?" Badgerstrike gasped.

Nightspirit simply nodded, "By the end of this task, I will fade forever."

"Task? What do you mean?" Badgerstrike asked with a cock of her scarred head.

"I am here to guide you to fulfill your destiny," Nightspirit echoed as she began to disappear.

"Wait, what's my destiny?" Badgerstrike called as she leaped to her paws.

She received no response, but her surroundings began to fade and smear past her. She jolted awake in her nest in the corner of the warriors den. After Coralbreeze took over Ottershine's den. Badgerstrike decided to stay away from the medicine-den. Vinepaw was extremely hostile toward her and his new mentor. Everyday, his anger was boiling up.

Badgerstrike stood and made her way out from under the large willow tree. She squirmed through the roots that allowed light into the large warriors den. Once sunlight hit her black pelt, she felt warm and happy. She caught the happy, blue gaze of Timberpaw. "Badgerstrike, I get to join you in the warriors den today," he purred happily as he flicked his tail from side to side.

"That's wonderful! Whose taking you for your final assessment?" Badgerstrike asked the large white tom.

"Well, Reedwater, obviously. And Branchstar said I could pick another warrior to come along. And well... I choose you, Badgerstrike," Timberpaw meowed happily as he rose to his large paws.

Badgerstrike felt flattered. Then she remembered Branchstar. The once large, strong tom was now frail and weak, and he was getting worse. Sooner or later, the tom would lose his final life, leaving the Clan in Quietwind's paws. Infection had struck her leader's wounds, making his life end faster. Grief suddenly struck her heart, but she looked at Timberpaw and smiled, "Then I will do what Branchstar desires."

"Thanks, I'll go get Reedwater," Timberpaw meowed happily as he bounded away.

Badgerstrike felt the burning gaze of a cat on her fur. She began to look around the clearing and spotted two ice-cold, blue eyes glowing from the Medicine-Den. Vinepaw was clearly glaring at her. His eyes turned to slits as he backed away from the small entrance. A shiver ran down Badgerstrike's spine, but that ended as Timberpaw padded up with Reedwater at his tail. "Come on, Badgerstrike," Timberpaw purred.

* * *

Badgerstrike followed closely as she padded after Reedwater and Timberpaw. Uneasiness prickled her pelt as she padded cautiously behind them. "Come on, Badgerstrike, you'll get left behind," Reedwater warned as he padded on.

Something wasn't right. Badgerstrike could sense it. Soon, Nightspirit appeared in her vision, with her amber gaze full of warning. Her fur suddenly bristled when she saw her guardian in every direction, soon, she panicked and barged into Reedwater without thinking or watched.

"Watch it, Badgerstrike! What's gotten into you?" He snapped as he yanked his tail from under her paws.

"Something's not right!" She whispered toward Reedwater who looked at her like he'd seen a StarClan warrior.

Reedwater opened his jaws to scent the air. He shook his head, "Nothing is wrong. This is where you were attacked."

Her fur bristled with sudden anger she was about to snap until Timberpaw laid her paw on hers. "It's okay, Badgerstrike," he meowed in her ear.

Her fur laid flat as she nodded to continue on. "I think here is fine. Timberpaw, I want you to work with Badgerstrike to catch prey," Reedwater ordered.

Timberpaw nodded. Badgerstrike waited nervously for his instruction, she wanted him to succeed in his final assessment. "Okay, I think there's a squirrel in the willow over there," he whispered as he flicked his tail toward the tall willow that stretched high above the ground.

Badgerstrike listened hard and soon heard the scraping of teeth against a nut. Badgerstrike nodded briefly. "How about you wait at the bottom of the tree and I'll chase it down, right into your claws," he suggested.

Badgerstrike nodded and crept up to the tree, silently. She watched as the tom latched his claws onto the soft bark and climbed silently. Suddenly, the feeling came again. A white cat flashed in her mind and Nightspirit's voice sounded, "Protect him."

Badgerstrike sat right up. The squirrel fled right past her. "Badgerstrike, are you serious?" Timberpaw snapped as he leaped from the top of the tree and landed beside her with anger flaring in his blue eyes.

"You cost him his final assessment," Reedwater growled.

Badgerstrike blocked out the scolding she was receiving and detected rustling in the bushes behind Timberpaw. She leaped over the bushes and landed just in front of a white tom with blue eyes and grey toes, Vinepaw. "What are you doing here?" She demanded.

"None of your business!" He snapped as his icy gaze flicked to the floor.

She shoved her muzzle closer to his and growled, "That's not how things work around here."

"I'm going to make sure-" Vinepaw started.

Badgerstrike decided to ignore the toms ranting and directed her attention to another source of a quiet noise. A low growl sounded from tall grass just behind Vinepaw, the anger tom still ranted as the growl grew louder. Suddenly, she shoved Vinepaw out of the way.

A large burly animal crashed out of the tall grass. Vinepaw gasped in shock as she threw herself in front of him. The animal snapped its large jaws on her shoulder and she yowled in pain. Her paws were lifted off the ground as the animal lifted her off the forest floor.

"Badgerstrike!" Timberpaw's voice yowled.

**A/N: UH OH! What's going to happen to Badgerstrike? What was Vinepaw trying to say? Did Timberpaw ever pass his assessment? Only one way to find out! REVIEW REVIEW REVEW!**

**Also! Go chest out my new story, The Last Burning Ember!**

**Lets get me to 70-73 reviews before I post the next chapter! Thanks! **

**-Nightspirit**


	11. Chapter 10

**A/N: I'm graduating today! Woo-Hoo! I keep getting so many reviews and I'm flattered by them! Thank you so much everyone! Here are the answers to these wonderful reviews: **

**Mallowfreather of EarthClan:** Thanks! I hope you enjoy the remaining chapters!

**Mudkip1533: **Thanks!

**Oci Oceana:** Keep reviewing and I'll keep writing!

**Pumpkinfur:** Haha, maybe!

**Born Of True Destiny: **Hey, anything's possible! There will be a chapter specifically on Timberpaw and Badgerstike!

**GinnyStar: **Thanks so much!

**eaglenation: **It certainly did! Haha

**Ravenwing of ThunderClan: **Here's the next chapter! I hope you enjoy it!

**Talon of soaring Eagle: **Maybe! You'll find out in just a moment!

**Moonbeam88: **Thanks! Here's the update!

**Please enjoy chapter ten!**

_Chapter Ten_

Pain coursed through her shoulder as the badger swing his head toward Timberpaw with her in his jaws. "Timberpaw, run!" She shrieked but Timberpaw's white pelt never moved.

His blue eyes filled with determination as he sprung forward. He lunged straight into the badger's side. Badgerstrike heard the large gasp in surprise and let go of her. Soon, she slapped into the ground and pain blazed in her shoulder as blood poured from her wound. Badgerstrike lifted her muzzle to see Timberpaw attacked this badger alone. Vinepaw starred at her in shock and soon, Reedwater was at Timberpaw's aid.

The badger thrashed and threw the toms off. It snapped, "I am Beaux, I am here to take revenge on Badgerstrike. Get out of my way!"

"Timberpaw, stop! She'll kill you!" Badgerstrike rasped as she tried to stand, but soon crumbled to the floor.

Her eyes grew hazy as blood spilled from her wounds. Soon, her eyes grew heavy and she was instantly asleep.

Badgerstrike woke with a jolt. She was in the burrow of the medicine-cats. Her fur was matted and ruffled. She smelled strong herbs that were caked into her fur and flesh. She flicked her amber eyes toward a dusty white pelt. "Vinepaw?" She stammered.

The cat rose his head and Badgerstrike saw a single grey ear. "Timberpaw, it's you! You're okay," she rasped happily.

He turned his head and she saw a large claw mark going down the side of his face. "I'm really glad your okay, Badgerstrike," he mumbled as he tried to keep his mouth closed.

Badgerstrike saw him wince in pain as he spoke. She lowered her muzzle and said, "I'm sorry. This is all my fault. I ruined your warrior ceremony."

"But you saved Vinepaw," he stated briefly before he wince in pain again.

Badgerstrike shrugged, "Beaux was out for me, she would have killed anything in her path."

"Why would she want to kill you?" He meowed as his blue eyes grew in worry.

"Their leader is Kon. When I was younger, me and a badger named Midnight went exploring of our territory. Moon said not to go far, but we did and we ran into Kon. I scratched him in the eye and I guess he swore vengeance on all cats." Badgerstrike meowed with a flick of her stubby tail.

Timberpaw starred in astonishment. He was about to reply, but the blazing ginger pelt of Coralblaze rushed in. "Hush, both of you! You need your rest, especially you Timberpaw. Your warrior ceremony will be held tonight," she meowed as she began to organize herbs.

"Congratulations, Timberpaw," Badgerstrike whispered to the large white tom.

He flash a bright, blue grateful gaze back at her. She laid her muzzle down and quickly drifted off into sleep.

She snapped her eyes open to see nothing but darkness. The stars were visible in the sky and deep shadows littered the ground. Badgerstrike noticed she was in WillowClan territory. She crept forward as heard snarls and yowls coming from a large clearing just over dense under growth by the PineClan border. She leaped over the tall bushes and landed with her muzzle almost touching Branchstar's.

She took a step back and saw his green eyes dull and lifeless. She gasped in shock when she realized her noble leader was dead. She looked up to see Kon, her first encounter with a badger. She slammed her body against a tree trunk as he lumbered closer to her. His small beady eyes gleamed bright red and his sharp teeth were glistening with blood.

She began to shake violently as the badger got closer to her. "Your time is over, cat," he roared as he become just a mouse length away from her.

He lifted a larger paw and Badgerstrike clenched her teeth as Kon swung with mighty force. His claws made contact with her muzzle, jolting her awake.

She panted restlessly and looked around wildly. She soon realized she was in the familiar surroundings of her kit-hood den. She looked to her right to see Moon's nest. Badgerstrike stood and padded toward it. Blood pooled inside the deep nest. She leaped backward to stumble into another body.

"Life doesn't last forever, dear one," Nightspirirt's voice chilled her to the bone.

Badgerstrike turned around to see no one but her reflection in front of her. She stretched her nose forward only to touch her own nose. Her fur bristled with fear and shock. "The heart of the Badger must remain strong, or all will be lost to the shadows," Ottershine's voice echoed.

Badgerstrike whirled around to see the bloody nest again. When she turned forward, she saw her camp. And the many lifeless bodies of her clanmates. Quietwind, Whalefin, Gentlebreeze, Lightheart, and even Timberpaw. Several decaying bodies littered the forest floor and death clung to the air like a parasite clinging to its host.

Badgerstrike shrieked and began to run. She continued to run until she realized she was going through the same part of the marshes. She was going in circles. She saw dense bushes and dived into them with fear.

The smell of blood filled her nostrils as she turned to see kits lying on the ground, caked in blood. She shook her head wildly as she backed out of the bushes. Suddenly, she turned too fast and slammed her muzzle into a low branch of a beech tree.

Badgerstrike snapped open her eyes and she yowled loudly. She soon was held down by large white paws. "Badgerstrike! Badgerstike, it's me!" The voice growled as he held down harder on her.

Soon, her vision cleared and she saw Timberpaw looking down at her with worried eyes. "Timberpaw? I'm so glad to see you," she murmured as she shoved her muzzle against his.

He purred heavily then meowed, "Badgerstrike, you've been asleep for two sunrises."

She leaped to her paws suddenly with her fur bristled. "Two sunrises? I missed your warrior ceremony? No!" She yowled furiously.

The white tom shook his head, "No no no, I told Branchstar I wouldn't receive my warrior name until you woke up."

She stumbled backward. "You'd do that for me?" She meowed, clearly shocked.

Timberpaw nodded, "Badgerstrike, I'd do anything for you."

She purred hard as she scooted closer to him and buried her muzzle into his snow-white chest fur. Soon, the great moment was destroyed, as Littlefoot rushed in with panic vibrating off her. "Come quick, Coralblaze! Branchstar is dying! He's by the line of undergrowth just outside our camp!" She meowed as she turned with Coralblaze at her side. Vinepaw rushed out after them to catch up.

_Branchstar? Dying? By the line of undergrowth? Just like my dream_, she thought as fear raged out of her mind. Timberpaw leaned against her to steady her, just as she almost fell to the floor, blacking out.

**UPDATED ALLIANCES**

**WillowClan:**

**Leader**: Branchstar- very sick and frail tall pale brown tabby tom with darker tabby stripes and brown eyes

**Deputy**: Quietwind- small, swift pale grey she-cat with blue eyes and white forepaws

**Medicine-Cat**: Coralbreeze- ginger she-cat with green eyes; Former SeaClan medicine-cat (Vinepaw)

**Warriors**: Reedwater- tall, long-furred pale brown tom with amber eyes

Oceanbird- beautiful pale silver she-cat with blue eyes

Jayflight- large pale grey tom with hard, yellow eyes

Whalefin- large grey tom with pale grey legs and green eyes

Eagleflight- small white she-cat with brown paws

Geckospot- small, energetic grey she-cat with black spots and yellow-green eyes

Gentlebreeze- beautiful pale brown she-cat with green eyes and white toes in all paws

Fishwhisker- pale golden tabby tom with white ears, paws, and tail-tip

Heronfeather- long haired, grey tom with amber eyes

Rosewillow- creamy long haired she-cat with green eyes

Lightheart- pale brown tom with yellow eyes and white dash on chest

Badgerstrike- jet black she-cat with white stripe down her back and white toes on all paws; amber eyes (severely scarred)

**Apprentices**: Vinepaw- dark grey tom with all white toes and blue eyes

Timberpaw- white tom with a single grey ear and blue eyes

**Queens**: Eelbright- black she-cat with green eyes and white paws (Mother to Reedwater's kits: Alderkit- burly brown tom with bright green eyes and cream hind-paws and Lillykit- pretty black she-cat with pale blue eyes)

Lizardscale- glossy, black and grey spotted she-cat with amber eyes (Mother to Branchstar's kits: Winterkit- snowy white she-cat with brown eyes, Autumnkit- tall brown she-cat with amber eyes and ginger patches, and Hawkkit- black and grey spotted tom with amber eyes.)

Littlefoot- pale brown she-cat with green eyes and darker brown toes (Expecting Heronfeather's kits)

**Elders**: Sundapple- pretty golden she-cat with cream hind legs

Pantherclaw- large well-muscled brown tom

Orangestone- pale ginger she-cat with amber eyes

**Outsiders**: Moon- large female badger (Four daughters: Luna, Planet, Star, and Midnight)

Almond- pretty chestnut she-cat with beautiful golden-yellow eyes (Rogue)

**Kon's Clan**

**Alpha**: Kon- large black and white male badger; blind in right eye

**2nd Command**: Sly- battle-scarred , large male badger

**Battle-Force**: (Not all badgers are included, they all aren't significant to the story)

Raptor- large solid black badger with limp paw and scarred muzzle (The one that attacked WillowClan camp)

Yarrow- smaller, fierce female badger

Beaux- horribly tempered female badger

**A/N: What was that all about? Will Timberpaw ever get his warrior name? Will Badgerstrike tell someone about what happened to her? Will Branchstar live or die? Only one way to find out! REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW! **

**Lets get me to 84-86 reviews before I post the next chapter! Thanks! **

**-Nightspirit**


	12. Chapter 11

**A/N: AHH! I'm so flattered by all of your guys reviews! Thank you guys so much! This is by far, my most popular series! Here are the reviews: **

**Pumpkinfur**: We'll find out! Soon!

**Born Of True Destiny**: Yeah, it was one of those dream in a dream type thing!

**coolkat123**: Thanks! I love it too!

**Oci Oceana**: Thanks! Here's the next update!

**Ravenwing of ThunderClan (2 Reviews)**: Thanks! This is one review that I'm talking about! So flattering!

**Talon of soaring Eagle**: Good guesses! We'll find out soon!

**Mallowfeather of EarthClan**: Thanks so much! I'm trying my hardest to be very descriptive!

**moonclan88**: Go for it! As far as advice, use your imagination. There are many critics on here that say some ideas are ridiculous, but DO NOT listen to them. Any idea that is used is excellent in every way! I usually make a goal to make each chapter about 1,000 words long. I try to make it as descriptive as possible. And end with cliffhangers, it'll get your reader more interested in what you're writing. Try for unique and original ideas. I used she-cat enslavement for one of my books, and it turned out wonderful. I try to create my own Clans and visualize their territory in full detail, and that's how ideas spark in me. I hope this helped! If you have any questions, you could always PM me!

**WritingGirl8642 (2 Reviews)**: Thanks! Your reviews are so inspiring and flattering! And here's your update you're waiting for!

**10TailDemon**: Yeah, I've been in that situation before! But hey, you gotta do what you gotta do! I hope you enjoy my other stories as well! Keep reviewing and I'll keep writing!

**So many inspiring reviews! I hope you enjoy chapter 11!**

_Chapter Eleven_

Light seeped in through the cracks of the medicine-den, beaming onto Badgerstrike's scarred face. Her eyes snapped open when realization hit her. Warm fur grazed her back, she whipped her muzzle toward the warm fur to see Timberpaw's friendly blue eyes. "This time, stay awake," he purred heavily as he shoved his muzzle against hers.

A loud purr rose in her throat, but then she pulled away. "Is Branchstar okay?" She asked the white tom.

Timberpaw lowered his gaze to the dusty ground. "He's gone, Badgerstrike. Quietwind should be back any minute with the blessing of StarClan," he mumbled with grief filling his voice.

"No! I was supposed to protect him, it's my duty!" She hissed as she backed away from him.

Timberpaw stood with sympathy blazing in his blue eyes. "It's all of our duties, dear. But that's not all, his patrol was attacked by a badger that called himself Kon," he meowed as he looked to the ground again.

"What?" Badgerstrike breathed as she stepped closer to him.

"Gentlebreeze was with him. She died as well," he suddenly blurted.

Badgerstrike's mind whirled. She shook her head and stood straight, "Even though we don't get along, it still affects me. I'll honor her and Branchstar's death when I take Kon's life."

Timberpaw was about to reply, but a voice called from the camp clearing. "All cats old enough to cat their own prey, join me here for a Clan meeting," the voice called.

Badgerstrike limped forward with a slight burn vibrating from her injured shoulder. Timberpaw followed closely behind her. Sunlight beamed down on her face as she squeezed out of the medicine-den burrow. Cats looked at her with respect as she made her way toward the stump with Timberpaw just a step behind her. Cats moved aside to reveal Quietstar. The small grey she-cat's eyes gleamed with happiness and pride. "Cats of WillowClan, I have several duties to complete as the new leader. First, we must honor Branchstar and Gentlebreeze," Quietstar announced.

A hiss sounded in Badgerstrike's ear, "This is all your fault."

She turned to see Lightheart's eyes blazing with hostility. Sitting close to him was Whalefin and Vinepaw. Vinepaw's cold, blue gaze was burning toward her as well, but Whalefin started at the ground, blankly. A shiver ran down her back as Quietstar continued, "Reedwater, has Timberpaw completed his training?"

Badgerstrike looked at the large brown tom who nodded with pride gleaming from his amber eyes. "He is more than ready, Quietstar," he meowed happily.

Quietstar dipped her head then turned her eyes toward Timberpaw. Sudden excitement burst in Badgerstrike's chest as Timberpaw padded up to their leader. "Timberpaw, do you promise to protect and defend this Clan even at the cost of your life?" Quietstar asked.

Badgerstrike looked at Timberpaw, who nodded in response, "I do."

"Then by the powers of StarClan, I give you your warrior name. Timberpaw, from this moment on,

You'll be known as Timberwish. StarClan honors your passion and strength. We welcome you as a full warrior of WillowClan," Quietstar called.

Suddenly, the Clan erupted in cheers," Timberwish! Timberwish!"

"Timberwish," Badgerstrike yowled the loudest.

The newly named white tom dipped his head respectfully to Quietstar just before he made his way back to Badgerstrike. "We should share a nest," Timberwish purred heavily.

Badgerstrike felt her fur rise with embarrassment. She nodded gratefully to him then returned her amber eyes back to Quietstar. "As leader, I need a loyal cat at my side at all times. A cat that fights harder than any other. A cat who knows pain and betrayal. WillowClan's new deputy will be," Quietstar began.

Badgerstike felt Lightheart stiffen himself. "Badgerstrike," Quietstar yowled.

"What! That foul creature as our deputy? WillowClan will end with her guidance!" Lightheart yowled almost immediately after Quietstar chose.

Badgerstrike ignored her brother and was gently nudged by Timberwish. The black and white she-cat stood shakily and walked numbly toward her leader. "Branchstar was right, I would know who to choose when the time came. He stood by you, Badgerstrike, just then," Quietstar meowed happily.

Her fur stood as she felt a chill touch her flesh. "You are the correct choice," Branchstar's voice echoed in her ears.

She dipped her head to Quietstar as her name was shouted to StarClan. "Badgerstrike! Badgerstrike!" Her clanmates chanted.

Badgerstrike turned to face her Clan. Hostility blazed in some cats eyes, while others gleamed with happiness and approval. Timberwish's blue eyes soared with love and happiness. Badgerstrike took her rightful place by Quietstar as she continued.

Quietstar called the meeting to an end. Several cats came to congratulate her, the last being her father. The large grey tom stood in front of her with an unfamiliar gleam in his eyes. "Congratulations, my only daughter," Whalefin meowed as he flicked his long grey tail on her forehead.

Badgerstrike watched her father pad away toward the warriors burrow. The sun was almost completely gone and the stars in the sky were barely visible when Timberwish sat next to her. "I need to begin my vigil, maybe you should see Quietstar?" He suggested as he began his lone-vigil.

Badgerstrike nodded and began to pad toward the pale grey she-cat. Her blue eyes were filled with worry as they came in contact with Badgerstrike's. "A war is coming, my loyal deputy. We must be prepared for anything. We need more warriors. I'll be making Alderkit and Lillykit apprentices tomorrow by sun high. And one will be your first apprentice." Her new leader meowed as she starred into the sky.

Badgerstrike allowed her gaze to dance among the stars. "Why me?" She asked Quietstar.

"You must be prepared to train our warriors how to fight this Clan of badgers. Alone, we cannot survive, but together, we'll rage through the forest," Quietstar mumbled as her vision clouded with something unreadable.

Badgerstrike looked at the forest floor and saw the leaves that littered the marshy ground. "The battle is coming, Badgerstrike. Teach us the ways of the badger," Quietstar demanded.

Badgerstrike felt a weight on her shoulders and back. A weight that would put stress on her life. She shook her head free of the uncomfortable thoughts and nodded to her leader. "I will consult Moon when the sun rises. I'll take four warriors with me, so she can teach you all she knows," Badgerstrike meowed in a steady voice.

Quietstar dipped her head just before she padded away toward her burrow. Badgerstrike remained and starred into the sky. Three bright stars glistened and twinkled in the sky. "Have faith in me, ancestors. I need all the help I can get," she mumbled just before she threw a glance at Timberwish, who also starred into the sky.

Badgerstrike rose to her white paws and began to pad toward the warriors burrow. Once inside, she laid in her nest and allowed warmth and sleep to consume her.

**A/N: When will the battle come? Will Moon agree to help the warriors? Is faith all Badgerstrike needs to completely this mission? Will Lightheart or Vinepaw ever come around? Only one way to find out! REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!**

**Lets get me to 96-100 reviews before I post the next chapter! **

**Also, go check out my story called The Last Burning Ember! I need some opinions and reviews on the story to make it as excellent as this one! Thanks! **

**-Nightspirit**


	13. Chapter 12

**A/N: Ahh! This story is at 101 reviews and its not even close to being finished! Thank you, once again, to all my reviewers! One of my reviewers told me that they liked the fact I interact with my reviewers, do the rest of you like that as well? I try my best to befriend all my readers! Thanks to everyone who also favorited and followed this story! And here are the answers to the reviews:**

**TheGhost129 (4 Reviews):** Thanks for the amount of reviews! I appreciate what everyone thinks about my stories!

**Guest:** Thanks! Here's that update!

**SmokeyStorm:** Yes, there are, but I only mainly focus on this Clan and that cats that are in it!

**Sandstorm0789:** Hey, anything could happen!

**Mallowfeather of EarthClan:** Thanks! And we'll see what happens to Lightheart!

**Born Of True Destiny:** Thanks!

**eaglenation: **Thank you! This review was so inspiring! I try my best!

**Guest:** Thank you!

**Oci Oceana:** You'll find out soon enough!

**Talon of soaring Eagle: **That's why he's called Lightheart! He's got a soft exterior, but a very rough interior.

**Thank you everyone! Please enjoy chapter 12!**

_Chapter Twelve_

Terrified caterwauls pierced her pricked ears. Badgerstrike jolted awake to see the warrior's burrow empty. She stood abruptly when another yowl sounded. Badgerstrike took a single large stride and squeezed out of the burrow. Her eyes snapped toward a large badger that was cornered by Reedwater, Whalefin, Timberwish, and Eagleflight. A familiar gleam sparkled in the badger's eyes. Badgerstrike's breath escaped her body when she realized who the badger was.

"Wait! Stop!" Badgerstrike commanded as she bolted in front of Midnight. "This is a friend! Not for!"

Her fellow clanmates starred at her in shock. Lightheart pushes his way in front of the crowd with yellow eyes blazing. "Now you're protecting them? You're still like them!" He snarled as he lowered himself to the ground.

He was about to lunge for her, until Quietstar blocked his way with her blue eyes filled with confusion. "Badgerstrike, what is the meaning of this?" She growled irritatedly.

Badgerstrike lowered her amber gaze and meowed, "Cats of WillowClan, this is Midnight! She helped me survive, her mother taught me the ways of the badger!"

Several gasps sounded in the clearing as the defensive warriors allowed their fur to lay flat. Badgerstrike turned to Midnight with concern, "Why are you here?"

Midnight lowered her gaze, "Small warrior must come to Moon's set."

Badgerstrike's fur rose as she nodded. She looked at Quietstar for permission, who nodded vigorously. Badgerstrike surveyed the crowd of warriors. "Timberwish, Oceanbird, and Geckospot, come with me. I want Lightheart to lead a patrol Clan border, take four or five cats with you. You have quiet a task to complete," Badgerstrike commanded her littermate.

She watched as the pale brown tom starred in shock at her. "I won't fail, if that's what you want," he sneered as he padded past her.

Badgerstrike flinched at the toms hostility, but pushed it aside. She flicked her paw at her patrol to follow Midnight. Anticipation pricked at her pelt as she cautiously padded through the forest. Timberwish padded close behind her, "Don't worry, Badgerstrike. I'll protect you."

She glared at him, "I don't need you to protect me! I can take care of myself!"

Timberwish's eyes gleamed with hurt. She shook her head and murmured, "I'm sorry, Timberwish. I'm just under a lot of stress right now."

The white tom dipped his head in respect, "I understand completely."

Badgerstrike nodded gratefully to him as she padded trough up to the small badger set. She could hardly her and five badgers fit into the small den. Midnight looked at her with grief. Badgerstrike's fur quivered as she padded through the entrance, signaling her warriors to stand guard.

Her heart nearly plummeted into the dust ground when she saw Moon lying in her nest with a large wound on her shoulder and several, bloody scratches and bites covering her body. Badgerstrike leaped to her foster mother's aid. "Moon, I promise everything is going to be okay," Badgerstrike whimpered.

Blood began to pool at Badgerstrike's paws as Moon rasped, "Small warrior stay strong. Stay strong for Clan."

"I can't! Not without you!" Badgerstrike yowled to StarClan as tears welled in her eyes.

Moon's eyes glistened toward Badgerstrike. "I go to StarClan. I keep home there, StatClan always be my home," she rasped as she lifted a single claw and put it to Badgerstrike's chest.

"Badger's heart remain strong through difficult time, I be with you. Ancestors be with you, Badger-Badger..," Moon rasped as her final breathe escaped.

Badgerstrike shoved her muzzle into Moon's long black fur as her paw limply fell to the ground, "Please don't leave me.."

"I never leave you," Moon's voice echoed in her mind.

Badgerstrike stood shakily and turned to stare at Midnight as Moon appeared with a cat without fur and big, bulging, blind eyes. Her voice echoed in the den, "You must go and find where the sun drowns. You have a lot to learn, my daughters, and I will be there to guide you."

Badgerstrike clearly understood Moon as she spoke in badger. Soon, the strange cat and Moon disappeared, leaving Midnight and Badgerstrike alone. "Different paths and destinies, we have. Travel seperate, we must," Midnight spoke with sudden wisdom.

Badgerstrike dipped her head to the large badger. She flicked her last glance at Moon. "I bury her, you go to Clan," Midnight snarled.

Badgerstrike nodded and padded away from her foster sister and out the den to see the eyes of her patrol land on her. "I will teach you all how to fight badgers, or I'll die trying," she vowed with a fierce growl.

Timberwish padded to her with his blue eyes full of sympathy, "She's dead, isn't she?"

Badgerstrike's bravery broke instantly. She crashed to the floor in sadness, but to be caught by Timberwish. He flicked his tail toward Oceanbird and Geckspot, who retreated away, back to camp. "You're such a strong cat, Badgerstrike. You can do anything and your Clan will be by you forever," Timberwish encouraged.

* * *

Badgerstrike stood in her camp as cats were paired together. It was the first day of training and her clanmates were gaining skill, fast. She padded up to Jayflight and Eagleflight. "Jayflight, you just be quicker! A badger can step on you and crush your body!" She growled at the older grey tom.

He stood up straight, panting. "We're all not as young as you, Badgerstrike," he chuckled.

She twitched her whiskers at him as he continued in combat. She stood and saw a flash of ivory claws behind you. She whipped around to see Lightheart pinning down Fishwhisker. "Lightheart, there's no need for claws in practice! You could hurt someone," she warned her littermate.

He hissed in response, but she chose to ignore him. She saw a small brown tom with green eyes practicing with a solid black she-cat. She purred when she saw the tom whip his paws under his sisters, knocking her off balance. "Try not to be so rough, Alderpaw. Lillypaw isn't as strong as you!" She called to her own apprentice.

Alderpaw's eyes flickered with playful mess when he looked at his sister. "Yeah, Lillypaw, you're not as strong as me!" He boasted as he puffed out his chest.

Lillypaw's eyes blazed with anger, "Yeah? Well I'm smarter!"

Suddenly, Badgerstrike erupted in laughter when Lillypaw swatted her paw across the back of Alderpaw's head, causing him to crack head first into a muddy puddle. Her apprentice stood up with pain in his green eyes. Blood trickled down his muzzle and a loud wail rose from his throat, "EELBRIGHT!"

Badgerstrike leaped from her spot and was soon joined by Eelbright, their mother. "Serves you right, Alderpaw! You shouldn't tease your sister," the black warrior scolded as she shooed him into the medicine burrow.

Badgerstrike followed closely behind and soon caught the cold blue eyes of Vinepaw. "Vinepaw, can you examine Alderpaw? I think he scratched himself?" Badgerstrike cautiously asked.

"It's Vineclaw, deputy," he growled as he sniffed the brown tom's muzzle. "He's fine, it's just a scratch."

Badgerstrike nodded gratefully to the sour white tom as she squeezed out of the medicine burrow. She was greeted by Timberwish's friendly, but troubled blue eyes. "I've scented numbers of badgers on our territory," he meowed loud enough for everyone to hear.

**A/N: How will Badgerstike get along without the help of Moon OR Midnight? Is Badgerstrike doing the right thing by training her warriors to battle badgers? Why is Vineclaw so hostile toward her? What about Lightheart? Only one way to find out! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW!**

*******As a fellow author to author, go check out my friend (_WritingGirl8642's_) stories called Warrior's: New Dawn AND Water! Let me tell you, they've got excellent potential and will make your jaw drop****! R&R and I'll give YOU a _SHOUT OUT!*****_**

**Lets get me to 111-114 reviews before I post the next chapter! Thanks!**

**-Nightspirit**


	14. Chapter 13

**A/N: This story has suddenly become demanding and popular! Haha you all complete my review tasked easily and in the same day! I want to say congratulations to YOU! **

*****Also, for WritingGirl8462's stories, a big thanks to ****_Eaglenation_**** for your support! You're a true warrior and fan! I appreciate you!*****

**Here are the answers to the reviews:**

**Oic Oceana**: Yeah, poor Moon..

**Pumpkinfur**: What do you mean?

**TheGhost129**: Yes, I did! And here's another! :)

**Ravenwing of ThunderClan**: Only one way to find out! Keep reading and reviewing!

**Born Of True Destiny**: Haha, yeah. I went and re-read it and realized how many spelling errors I made. I, honestly, type all my chapters on my iPhone in the "Notes" so it doesn't recognize errors or word misplacement. I need to be more attentive when it comes to writing too fast.

But I'm glad you like Lightheart and Vineclaw! Thanks for being such a loyal reviewer! I always look forward to your reviews!

**WritingGirl8462**: Thanks! And good guesses! Everything will be revealed soon enough!

**SmokeyStorm**: Well, thank you for the suggestion! I'll have a gathering in this chapter revealing the other Clan's personalities!

**Sandstorm0789 (2 Reviews)**: You're absolutely correct! Rock was described in the past chapter. Midnight is in fact the stargazing badger in the series! And thanks! Good guesses!

**eaglenation**: Haha, you speak good badger!

**Talon of soaring Eagle**: You're very quick when it comes to reviewing! Congratulations! And wonderful guesses!

**Please enjoy chapter thirteen!**

_Chapter Thirteen_

The sun was beginning to set on the night of the gathering. Badgerstrike's blood was chilled as Timberwish stated his news about the badgers. Quietstar took to the small Speaking Stump and called, "All cats old enough to catch their own prey, join me here for a Clan meeting."

Badgerstrike settled down next to Quietstar on the marshy ground. She starred forward as her Clan gathered at her paws. "Tonight, is yet another night for the gathering. We will not mention any of our weaknesses. We will not mention any of the badgers. I will take Badgerstrike, Vineclaw, Alderpaw, Timberwish, Geckospot, Eelbright, Eagleflight, and Lillypaw. The rest of you will guard camp." She called to the cats.

"That's such a small patrol for a gathering!" A cat called.

Badgerstrike saw the gleaming yellow eyes of Lightheart, her brother. She stood with her fur spiked, "We can't risk taking all of our strongest warriors to a gathering when we're under such a constant threat here."

Murmurs of agreement sounded throughout the clearing as Lightheart lowered his pale brown head in embarrassment. Quietstar flicked her tail for dismissal of the meeting and called, "All of those I called, come with me."

Badgerstrike leaped from her spot and found her father. "Whalefin, I want you in charge of the camp when Quietstar and myself are absent," Badgerstrike ordered.

Whalefin's eyes widened when she spoke to him. "Why me? Why not Reedwater?" He asked, in obvious confusion.

"You're the right cat for the job," Badgerstrike stated briefly as she padded toward Timberwish, who waiting patiently by the line of tall grass that surrounded the camp.

"Who did you leave in charge of the camp?" Timberwish whispered as the padded through the dense wall of tall grass.

She exited with great effort and panted, "Whalefin."

"Your father?" Timberwish asked in shock.

Badgerstrike nodded as she leaped over an exposed branch of a long willow tree. She looked at him and saw the branches of the willows sway behind him. The moon was becoming visible and it's bright, silver light washed the pelts of the patrol of cats. Every cat glowed silver. She looked at Timberwish again to see his blue eyes glowing.

Moisture clung to her pelt as water squeezed between her pads on her paws. She nosed willow branches and entered a large clearing. Short grass curled around her paws as the branches grazed her back lightly. Cats stared at Badgerstrike's horrifying scars. Strange scents filtered in her nostrils as she followed Quietstar to a large boulder. A smaller boulder sat at the base of the larger one. Badgerstrike took her seat with the other three deputies.

She watched Quietstar leap onto the large rock with a old spike-furred brown she-cat and a large brown and white stripped tom. The cats that accompanied her were a beautiful light brown she-cat known as Fawnleap and a large black tom known as Frogjaw. Soon, the gather began.

"Everything is well is SeaClan, we have two new apprentices: Moonpaw and Frostpaw! And a new warrior: Thistlevine!" The large brown and white stripped tom called.

"Moonpaw, Frostpaw, Thistlevine!" The Clans called together.

Badgerstrike felt the hard gaze of a cat in the crowd. She flicked her amber eyes to the source to see a pretty silver she-cat with blue eyes. When they made eye contact, the she-cat leaped back in surprise. Badgerstrike shook her head in embarrassment. She directed her attention back toward the leaders. The spiked furred she cat spoke next, "We've scented stays on our territory! These strays are obviously the obnoxious cats of WillowClan!"

Badgerstike leaped to her paws and snarled loudly, "No WillowClan cat has been on your territory!"

"Oh yeah, prove it!" The she-cat sneered at her.

Anger flared under Badgerstrike's pelt. The she-cat next to her whispered, "Nettlestar, you're not well. Lets get back to camp."

"Hush, Fawnleap! I refuse to stay quiet any longer! WillowClan cats are stealing my territory!" Nettlestar yowled in frustration.

Badgerstrike was shocked. She looked at Quietstar who starred at Nettlestar as if she grew a second head. "Nettlestar, none of my cats have been on your territory. We have our own business to attend to," Quietstar meowed.

"Are you saying that my land is proper enough for your pamper warriors?" Nettlestar snarled as she extended her thorn-like claws.

Badgerstrike braced herself for a battle, but the white and brown tom stood between Quietstar and Nettlestar, "Stop fighting! StarClan is angry! Nettlestar, do you have proof it was WillowClan?"

Nettlestar scowled, "No! But, I know my scents! PineClan is not full of mousebrains, unlike WillowClan."

Badgerstrike's anger was about to snap, but Quietstar meowed, "Thank you, Lionstar, for intervening. It appears PineClan doesn't have their priorities straight."

Nettlestar's eye grew wild. "I can see WillowClan depends on SeaClan for protection!" She snapped at Quietstar as she drew her claws, aiming for her leaders muzzle.

Badgerstrike leaped on top of the large moss-covered stone, just in time. Nettlestar's claws came in contact with Badgerstrike's head. Losing her balance, her hind legs launched off the side of the rock. She heard Timberwish yowl her name as all cats gasped.

Her claws began to slide down the rock, soon, she was falling. Lucky for her, she landed almost gracefully on her paws. Her shoulder buckled in pain. She looked up at Quietstar as blood ran down her muzzle. "This gathering is at an end, PineClan will be punished for this, StarClan willing," Lionstar snarled at a terrified Nettlestar.

Quietstar's eyes were wide in terror as she leaped from the rock and let Badgerstrike balance on her. "What was that about?" Badgerstrike asked as she winced in pain as she limped her way home.

Quietstar stopped and starred forward as their Clan continued on, "Nettlestar isn't a mean cat, she hates me because I'm her littermate."

**A/N: How is Quietstar related to Nettlestar? What's their story? Why is Badgerstike always hurting her shoulder so easily? What will happen next? Only one way to find out! REVIEW REVEW REVIEW!**

**Lets get me to 122-125 reviews before I post the next, revealing chapter! Thanks!**

**-Nightspirit**


	15. Chapter 14

**A/N: HOLY STARCLAN! I was literally just suffering from the worst migraine I've ever had and dreamed up a plot for the final book in this series! **

**Let me give you a run down. First, I will finish this book. Then, I will write a book featuring SeaClan, and next I will write a book featuring PineClan! Then, lastly (and most amazingly) I will create the final book featuring all Clans based off the idea I dreamed about! **

**YOU ALL SHOULD BE SO SUPER EXCITED! This final book, might possibly be the most amazing book in the history of Warrior Fanfiction! I can see it now! OMS OMS OMS! (Oh My StarClan) I literally might just die from this panicking excitement I'm getting! BE EXCITED! **

**Whew, anyway, here are the responses to the reviews: **

**eaglenation**: No! That's not a bad thing! I was aiming for Nettlestar's personality to be similar to Yellowfang's!

**Oci Oceana**: *Sings in opera* Thannnk youuuu!

**Pumpkinfur**: Yes, Nettlestar is in fact off her rocker! And about Midnight, I decided that since badgers don't "meow" or "purr," I chose "growl" and "snarl" as their words. It doesn't mean they're mad, but when I add a word like "growled fiercely" or "snarled menacingly" that means we've all got something to worry about!

**Born Of True Destiny**: I'm revealing this so late because this story will most likely be longer than any of my other stories! So I'm making crazy reveals and events happen! Timberwish and Whalefin are shocked because of the neglect Badgerstrike recieved from her family for her whole life. Whalefin avoids her, Gentlebreeze despised her, and Lightheart literally wants to claw her pelt off! They're shocked because she chose HIM of all cats to guard the entire camp, even when he's treated her so badly.

I literally just dropped my phone on my face from shaking with such extreme excitement.

**Mudkip5133**: Why thank you so much!

**Talon of soaring Eagle**: Yeah, sometimes I lose control of my typing! Mwahahaahahaha but those are great guesses! We'll find out in this chapter!

**TheGhost129**: Maybe! You'll find out soon!

**10TailDemon**: And here it is! Everyone can have a wild imagination, that's what can distinct them from everyone else!

**WritingGirl8642**: Thanks! :D

**Mallowfeather of EarthClan:** Why thank you, kind warrior!

**I HOPE YOU ALL ENJOY CHAPTER FOURTEEN! :D **

_Chapter Fourteen_

Sun gleamed trough thick, white clouds that gracefully floated through the sky. Badgerstrike emerged from the Medicine-Burrow, yet again, with another shoulder injury. Ignoring the pain that flared in her joint, she padded to Quietstar's den to discuss her secret, but when she nosed through the willow branches, she scented Quietstar's faint smell. Alarm flared under her pelt when she realized her leader was gone. She limped swiftly to where Reedwater sat with his mate, Eelbright. Together, the two gossiped as they both devoured a black bird each. "Reedwater, I can't find Quietstar!" Badgerstrike whispered with panic shaking her voice.

Reedwater's whisker twitched with amusement. Badgerstrike's fur bristled, "What's so funny?"

"Well first, you look like you were drug out of a burrow backwards. You need to groom yourself. And second, Quietstar stayed in the elders den with her mother last night," Reedwater purred as he nuzzled Eelbright on the cheek.

Badgerstrike's fur flared with embarrassment as she quickly sat and lapped at her pelt swiftly. Soon, she felt the tug of another bristly tongue on her back, she turned to see Timberwish straing at her with love gleaming in his eyes. "You look perfect now, Badgerstrike," he purred as he reached to nuzzle her chin.

She jerked away saying, "Not now, Timberwish, I must speak to Quietstar immediately."

Hurt flared from Timberwish's blue eyes as she padded past him. Guilt began to tug at her belly, but she shoved it away. She had more important things to take care of. She padded through the camp clearing. "Jeeze, why didn't she just rip his heart out instead?" The voice of Rosedance meowed to Fishwhisker.

Badgerstrike turned to glare at the she-cat. Rosedance lowered her gaze. She still continued to pad toward the elders burrow. She quickly slithered down the entrance to see two very old elders: Pantherclaw and Orangestone, along with Quietstar and three very young kits.

"How are you still alive?" A rambunctious pale brown tom asked as he poked Pantherclaw's broad head with his paw.

Badgerstrike gasped when Pantherclaw rose his head, his eyes blazing with something unreadable. He shakily scooped the kit up and cuffed his ear, "Your mother needs to teach your manners."

The kit purred as he rubbed his muzzle against Pantherclaw's. The older tom dropped the kit almost instantly, "Run along, you menacing kits. My old bones need to rest."

Badgerstike purred as the four kits bolted past her. Once the den was quiet, Orangestrone rasped, "Why did you send them away? You're nothing but a big fluffy cloud, you love kits!"

Pantherclaw scowled as he laid his head on the den floor, "No way, they're too energized for me•

Badgerstrike could tell that the old tom's eyes were reflecting of his own kits, Lizardscale and Geckospot. "Flowercloud was the one that loved kits," Pantherclaw rumbled as he closed his eyes with a large smile appearing on his face.

Badgerstrike turned to Quietstar who meowed, "I assume you're curiosity is killing you."

Badgerstrike nodded vigiorously.

"Very well, take a seat. I'll let my mother tell you," Quietstar sighed.

Orangestone nodded as she struggled to sit upright. "When I was young and reckless, I met a grey tom named Stonehawk. He was a powerful and well-known warrior of PineClan," Orangestonr rasped, then paused to take a weak breath.

Badgerstrike knew where this was going almost immediately, but she waited, and listened as the old she-cat continued, "We would meet secretly by a stone den, just outside our territories. But during those secret meetings, I fell in love. This love was unlike any other. My brain told me to stay loyal to WillowClan, but my heart screamed Stonehawk. And soon, our secret meetings ended when I found out I was expecting his kits. He wouldn't allow me to raise them in my Clan, so he demanded I move to PineClan. I knew from that point that my brain was right all along. So then, my heart remained loyal to WillowClan as well. A large battle broke out between our two Clans, but I stopped them. I agreed for him to raise one of our daughters. I gave him the kit that looked most like me, and I kept the kit that looked most like him."

Badgerstrike instantly felt nothing but sympathy for the old she-cat as she began to whimper in her nest. "I never wanted to give up either of my beloved kits, but if I didn't, our Clans would've fought to the death for our mistake," she spat furiously.

Badgerstrike saw a gleam of sadness appear in Quietstar's eyes. "My father died shortly after the deed was taken care of, now Nettlestar hates me and her own mother for giving her up and leaving her without a family. It was all thanks to my father's selfish deed," Quietstar hissed as she stood.

Badgerstrike backed away as the usual gentle she-cat's eyes grew wild with feelings, "I hate my father for ruining my family! I had to grow up without him! And my sister, my ONLY sister is alone in a rival Clan."

Badgerstrike shook her head and neared Quietstar, "She's not alone. She managed to gain the bravery and courage to be leader of PineClan, she has all of the loyalty of her Clan. She was never alone."

Quietstar's eyes softened as she looked at her very old mother. "I guess you're right. Just like one day, all I'll have is my Clan," she whispered.

Badgerstrike nodded as she soothed the older she-cat out of the burrow to leave the two sleeping elders alone. Badgerstrike was about to pad to Timberwish, but was stopped by Quietstar. "Badgerstrike, I want you to take four of our strongest warriors out in the Clan's territories to find where Kon is keeping his Clan. Find their territory and their camp. Figure out their plan and take all the time you need," Quietstar ordered as she began to pad to her own den.

Badgerstrike dipped her head just before she padded away. Soon, she was face-to-face with Timberwish, who didn't look happy at all. "Look, Timberwish, I'm-" she began, but was cut off by his growl.

"You what? Badgerstrike, if you don't like me, you might as well have told me. I'm not a toy!" He snapped with a fierce growl.

Badgerstrike took a step back with fear vibrating off her. Yes, fear, for once. Timberwish had scared her, his usual friendly blue eyes were wild with rage and hurt. "Timberwish, I-I," she stammered as she couldn't get her true feelings out.

"You what?" He snapped again.

"I-I want you to accompany me on a journey to find Kon's camp," she meowed at last, but regretted it because it wasn't what she wanted to say.

His fur flattened and his eyes brightened somewhat, but anger and hurt still flared in their depths, "Oh, okay. Who else is coming?" He asked.

"Alderpaw, Reedwater, Eagleflight, and Lightheart," she meowed at last.

"Lightheart?" He echoed in confusion.

"Look, I'm just trying to make everyone happy! Cut me a break!" Badgerstrike growled fiercely at Timberwish.

Hostility instantly appeared in his blue eyes. Soon, Badgerstrike saw Vineclaw behind him. "I knew this would happen, I saw it coming. Ever since you rejoined the Clan, I saw you breaking my brother's heart," he yowled with ice glaring in his blue gaze.

Timberwish turned on his own brother, "I don't need your protection!"

Vineclaw's eyes grew wide with hurt as he froze in place. Timberwish turned his attention back to Badgerstrike. "And you!" He spat, "I'll come on your little 'journey,' but we would have never worked out!"

Badgerstrike could feel her heart instantly snap into peices. As the furious time thundered away to gather the other warriors, Badgerstrike whispered to herself, "But.. I love you."

**A/N: Uh oh! Total drama in this chapter! What will happen to Badgerstrike and Timberwish? Will they ever be able to work it out? Why is Vineclaw such a mouse-heart? Why would Badgerstrike choose he own hostile brother to join her patrol? Only one way to find out! REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!**

**_***Also, I will set up a forum and post the link in my bio! I need YOUR HELP for the next few books in this series! Get your creative warrior names ready! Who will be chosen in my next books? YOU DECIDE!***_**

**I need to get 132-135 reviews before I post the next chapter! Thanks! **

**-Nightspirit**


	16. Chapter 15

**A/N: Hey guys! Sorry for such a long update! I've been so busy! But have no fear, I've written the next chapter! :) anyways! Here are the reviews to the previous chapter: **

**eaglenation**: Extreme Clan drama! Haha

**TheGhost129**: I always think some chapters need a cliffhanger here and there!

**Born Of True Destiny**: I do want to work fast, but not too fast! Haha so I'm just being patient about it, even though its extremely hard! Haha

**Talon of soaring Eagle**: Badgerstrike's just under a lot of stress! A lot will be revealed in the next few chapters! And that typo was bad! Haha I didn't even notice it!

**Oci Oceana**: I know right!?

**Guest**: Badgerstrike just can't catch a break!

**Guest**: Very true! You'll see what happens!

**WritingGirl8642**: Thank you, Mossstar! I'm so excited to get all these books ready! I'm creating their time-lines and events so, hopefully they'll go by fast but still be wonderful! I'll try my best!

**Guest**: There's always going to be ups and downs in life! Even in Badgerstrike's!

**Guest**: You shall see!

**Thanks for all the wonderful reviews! Also, go to my forum to enter YOUR warriors into my next books! My forum is posted in my bio! Check it out and enter! **

**Please enjoy chapter fifteen!**

_Chapter Fifteen_

The sun glistened in the camp clearing as Badgerstrike sat awkwardly with her patrol. Alderpaw paced eagerly as Timberwish starred at her with intensity. Lightheart sat close to him, avoiding Badgerstrike's direction. Reedwater and Eagleflight quietly gossiped about the awkward patrol, but soon, Quietstar emerged from her den with her head held high. "Badgerstrike, you've picked an excellent patrol! Watch out for young Alderpaw, though," her leader purred as her eyes came in contact with her blue spheres.

"What? Oh, thanks Quietstar," Badgerstrike mumbled as she looked at Timberwish.

The tom quickly looked away and narrowed his eyes to the ground. Quietstar nodded her head, dismissing the patrol. All left but Badgerstrike. "You seem distracted, is everything okay?" Quietstar asked her deputy.

Badgerstrike shook her head, "No, nothing's okay! Timberwish hates me, my family disowned me, I lost my foster mother, just.. Nothing's ever going to be okay! I'm tired of my life always turning to mouse dung!"

Quietstar seemed shocked, but her eyes were soft as usual, "Young Badgerstrike, your life is hard because you let it. You want your life to change? Make the difference, make the first move."

Badgerstrike dipped her head to her leader. "May StarClan light your path," Quietstar meowed as she dipped her head to Badgerstrike.

Hope began to flare in her chest as she padded to her uncertain patrol. She puffed out her chest and meowed, "Come on, we have a job to do, so focus."

The patrol suddenly brightened. Badgerstrike pushed her way to the front, only to brush Timberwish's white fur with her own. She lowered her gaze, and padded on. Once out in the forest, she opened her jaws to let scents flow in. The familiar tang of mice and squirrel made her mouth water, but she pushed it away. She padded forward and meowed, "Come on, we need to go to Moon's den, that's a good place to start."

Alderpaw's fur bristled and he yowled, "We're going to a badger's den?"

"Hush! Moon has passed on, but me might find another badger snooping around. Unless you want to get your pelt shredded like mine, I suggest you keep your mouth shut," Badgerstrike scolded her loud apprentice.

Alderpaw appeared to be horrified. Badgerstrike looked at Reedwater for direction, she had never been an apprentice. So she wasn't sure how to act toward Alderpaw when he misbehaved, but luckily, Reedwater nodded his head briefly. Badgerstrike turned and padded forward.

Fluffy white clouds floated through the sky as the wind blew the willow trees helplessly. Badgerstrike got the strong scent of a badger. Her fur bristled as she padded forward. She turned her head and glared at her patrol to slow down and remain quiet.

Grass curled over her paws as she lowered her self. Tall grass grazed her belly as she crept forward. Semi-tall bushes guarded whatever was on the other side. She signaled her patrol to stop as she prepared to leap over the bushes.

Bunching her muscles together, she prepared for a mighty jump. She shoved her weight down and felt herself leap gracefully over the bushes. She soon came face to face with a badger three times her size. Her teeth her bared in a horrific snarl, but the badger looked at her with glittering eyes, "Small warrior!"

Badgerstrike stood upright and sniffed the badger, suddenly, memories washed over her. "Luna?" She asked cautiously.

"Small warrior remembers!" Luna barked happily.

"I couldn't forget," Badgerstrike purred then looked toward the bushes, "Reedwater, it's alright. This is Luna."

Reedwater padded through, soon, Alderpaw padded after him with extreme caution. Lightheart padded behind him with Timberwish and Eagleflight closely behind. "I never see so many small warriors! Luna is name. Light brown warrior has same structure as Badgerkit," Luna growled as she lifted her paw and moved it close to Lightheart.

Lightheart's eyes grew wild with fear and hostility as he spat, hissed, and lashed at Moon. "Brown warrior mean and nasty like brute badger Kon!" She snarled menacingly at Lightheat.

"Kon? Have you seen Kon or his camp with the other badgers?" Badgerstrike asked her foster sister as stood in front of her patrol.

Luna nodded her big head, "Kon kill Moon other sunrise for protecting Midnight and small warrior. His set by farm with strange animals behind fences."

Badgerstrike almost leaped for joy, but contained herself. "Thank you so much, Luna! Can you take us there?" Badgerstrike asked as she felt the excitement vibrate off her clanmates.

Luna's eyes glistened with uncertainty, "I take band of warriors to edge of territory. Luna not cross boundaries or I too be killed by brute Kon."

Badgerstrike nodded, "Thank you so much! Please take the lead."

Luna swung her big head and lumbered forward. Badgerstrike followed closely behind, but soon caught the sound of Lightheart's hiss, "I mean, how do we know if we can trust her? She's a badger!"

"I'm sure Badgerstrike wouldn't deliberately lead us all into a trap of she didn't know Luna," the voice of Timberwish boomed from behind.

Badgerstrike lowered her gaze as the padded forward. Luna took a sharp turn toward a twoleg place. "Luna, are you sure this is the way? Won't there be dogs?" Badgerstrike asked quietly.

Luna rumbled, "Dogs tied up at sunhigh."

Badgerstrike shrugged and continued forward with her Clan following closely behind. Barking suddenly exploded from behind the line of fence. Alderpaw leaped to the right with his fur on end. "There are dogs! What if they get us?" Alderpaw gasped as he padded cautiously beside Lightheart.

"You know what? For being a tom, you're quite a scardy-mouse!" Lightheart laughed.

He rested his shoulder against the fence and continued to laugh as Alderpaw lowered his gaze. Badgerstrike turned to snap, but stopped when she saw a dog moved between the cracks of the fence. The dog shoved its paws against the fence where Lightheart leaned and erupted in loud, obnoxious barking. Lightheart leaped forward with his paws flailing in the wind. His terrified yowled made all the dogs for miles erupt in barking. The patrol laughed loudly, but Luna looked around frantically. "Brown warrior warn big dog ahead! It coming this way!" Luna yowled as she lumbered past the patrol of warriors.

Badgerstrike leaped forward and yowled, "I thought you said the dogs were tied up!"

No reply came when Luna disappeared over tall bushes. Badgerstrike scowled at the ground as Lightheart growled, "I knew it! You're not worth being deputy, much less a warrior! Now we're all going to die!"

"No! Up the willow tree!" Reedwater snapped as he threw Alderpaw forward.

Badgerstrike looked around as a loud bark sounded from just over a hill. Badgerstrike's paws shook as the barking grew louder. "Badgerstrike, go!" Timberwish yowled.

She shook her head and glared at the white tom, "No! I won't let you die."

Timberwish's eyes blazed with determination, he lunged forward and grabbed her by her scruff. "Go!" He yowled at her.

Badgerstrike lunged herself up the tree. Once on a branch, she dug her claws in when she saw the dog in front of Timberwish at the foot of the tree. The dog lunged forward as Badgerstrike screeched, "Timberwish!"

**A/N: Oh no! Why did Luna lead them straight to dogs? Why did she run away? Will Timberwish survive this? Did Lightheart deserve what he got? Only one way to find out! REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW! **

**I need to get 142-145 reviews before I post the next chapter! Don't forget to visit my forum! Thanks! **

**-Nightspirit**


	17. Chapter 16

**A/N: Hey guys! Thanks to all of you who have reviewed! Y'all are so wonderful! I have a present, but first, here's a question: I have the prologue an alliances written for the next book after this one, should I post it now or wait until this book is finished? **

**Anyway, here are the answers to the reviews:**

**gingerkit**: Wait, you hope Timberwish gets hurt? Haha but thanks for reviewing! I value your comments!

**Oci Oceana**: You'll find out now! :)

**Guest**: Thank you for all the comments! But we'll see what happens to Lightheart!

**Born Of True Destiny**: Thanks! And I like to add the suspense to freak myself out, honestly. Haha

**Talon of soaring Eagle**: No, no worries! I'm a grammar nazi myself, I just type all my chapters on an iPhone so autocorrect changes it to "of" haha! Damn you, autocorrect!

**TheGhost129**: Sorry for so many cliffhangers! It just keeps readers interested and hungry for more!

**Mallowfeather of EarthClan**: Of course, that's why I continue to write my chapters! Thank you!

**WritingGirl8642**: You'll find out this chapter what happens!

**Pumpkinfur**: Hey, you never know!

**eaglenation**: You'll find out soon!

**Please enjoy chapter sixteen! **

_Chapter Sixteen_

Badgerstrike bunched her muscles as the dog lunged forward, suddenly she leaped from the tree and landed squarely on the large dogs shoulders. "Go, Timberwish! I can hold it off!" She snapped at the frozen white tom.

Badgerstrike dug her claws into the dogs flesh as it whirled around in circles trying to get her off. Once Badgerstrike saw Timberwish leap up the tree, she took a leap herself to the lowest branch, only to be caught in the jaws of dog.

Badgerstrike yowled as the dog pulled her back down to the ground by her hind leg. She slammed onto the forest floor and starred forward at the dog's blood stained teeth. Horror gripped her when she heard Timberwish yowl, "Badgerstrike, no!"

Suddenly the dog lunged for her throat, she closed her eyes just when a flash of grey barreled into the side of the dog. She heard the tear of fun and flesh from claws and teeth, her patrol had attacked.

Badgerstrike snapped her eyes open to see her patrol standing in front of her, along with another cat. One she knew far too well: Vineclaw. She rose to her paws and limped forward, but was shooed away by Eagleflight. Her patrol had lunged for the dogs paws, making the dog lose its balance and fall to the ground with a loud yelp. Badgerstrike watched from behind Eagleflight as the dog ran home with its tail between its legs.

Vineclaw padded toward her with an unreadable glare reflecting from his gaze. "Let me see your leg," he murmured as he sniffed her for injuries.

"You saved my life," Badgerstrike gasped at her former enemy.

"You saved Timberwish's, it was the least I could do for saving my brother," he meowed quietly as Eagleflight nuzzled Timberwish.

"Vineclaw, are you trying to get yourself killed? I only have two sons you know, I want it to stay that way!" Eagleflight raged.

Badgerstrike winced as he applied a combination of herbs to her bite. He carried a large beech leaf filled with common herbs needed for travel. Vineclaw rolled his eyes at his mother's statement and meowed, "There, you should be fine now."

"Thanks," Badgerstrike breathed, still shocked by what just happened.

She padded forward to see Timberwish staring at the ground with a troubled blue gaze, "Why did you save me?"

"Because, your my clanmate. It's my duty to protect you," she stammered.

The tom flinched and closed his eyes. "And.. I've never been able to express my feelings for another cat before. I've never felt love toward a cat, and well, Timberwish, I love you. I didn't know how to approach all the attention I was receiving from you. I'm sorry for being so mouse-hearted to you, I never wanted to hurt you. I love you," she whispered to the tom as she scooted closer to him.

Together, their fur meshed. Black against white, such opposites. Timberwish looked up at her with love blazing from his eyes. "Badgerstrike, I was so afraid I lost you for good. I'm sorry I was so horrible to you," he meowed as he nuzzled her cheek.

"Eww, gross! Get a den, you two!" Vineclaw teased.

"Uhh, yeah? There are apprentices here!" Alderpaw chinned with a laugh.

Badgerstrike felt embarrassment flare from under her pelt. She gazed forward, "Alright, alright, let's get on with it then."

"Badgerstrike, Quietstar told me to follow you on your journey. Coralblaze is keeping up with the Clan while I'm away," Vineclaw meowed as he dipped his head respectively to her.

She threw her head back in confusion, but nodded to him. Together, the patrol padded forward along the fence line. Dogs barked on and off until the fence disappeared over the horizon, once they made it to the end, a wide field surrounded by white fence stretched for what seemed like forever.

A large, odd sound erupted from a large black and white animal that chewed at the grass. "What is that?" Alderpaw asked in complete shock.

"They're what twolegs call cows, my mother told me about them," Reedwater meowed as he padded forward, not entering the fence.

"I assume we don't go through?" Badgerstrike asked as she followed Reedwater.

The patrol continued on for what seemed like forever. But the tree line against the fence became dull and dead. The tree's branches were empty, showing no budding from spring.

Badgerstrike's fur rose with anxiety. She made her way in front of the patrol and opened her mouth to allow the strange scents filter in. The strong tang and bitterness of badger clogged her nostrils. She shook her head and lowered herself to the ground, her patrol followed her every precise move.

They eventually made their way to a dense patch of undergrowth, but she could hear the murmuring of badgers behind it. The patrol followed her through the dense patch of bushes and peered through gaps in the bushes.

Several badgers came into her vision, those including Kon, Beaux, and Yarrow. But another badger came into her vision. Horror struck her heart when she saw her foster sister, Luna. "I told you we couldn't trust Badgerstrike or Luna," Lightheart hissed furiously.

"I'd move forward if I were you," a deep growl in badger sounded behind them.

Badgerstrike's fur rose in fear, "He says we need to expose ourselves."

She turned to see the badger, one she's never seen before. He was covered in scars and he was massive. Reluctantly she and the patrol padded forward. Badgerstike heard the horrified gasp of Luna. "You were supposed to kill her! And her patrol!" Kon snarled fiercely at Luna.

Badgerstrike saw fear gleaming in Luna's tiny black eyes. "I tried, and I failed; I'm sorry, Kon," her sister mumbled.

"For that, you will die. Raptor, take care of her," Kon snarled.

"No!" Badgerstrike yowled in badger back to him.

The fierce leader stared at her with one beady black eye. "Ahh, Badgerstrike, we meet again. And this time, you brought guests," Kon laughed menacingly.

Badgerstrike cowered as he neared her. "Badgerstrike, what's he saying?" Timberwish's voice faintly made its way into Badgerstrike's mind, but she ignore him.

"I see you haven't forgotten me, I was going to have you for a snack when you were nothing but a puny kit, but your Clan had to be all noble. I can see I've left my mark, though," Kon snarled in her face.

She flinched away, but Timberwish lashed at Kon with long, thorn-like claws. Badgers suddenly moved in with this action, but stopped when Kon rose his paw. Badgerstrike's fear rose to sheer horror. "When I attack your pathetic Clan, he will be the first to get killed, mark my words, little warrior," Kon sneered.

Badgerstrike stood defiantly, "I'd like to see you try. My Clan and I will be ready for anything you have to throw at us."

"Very well, then we'll meet when the moon is half full at Moon's death site. Just like her and Luna, your family and Clan will die too," Kon laughed hysterically as he flicked his paw to the large scarred badger, "Take these kits back to their territory, Sly. Make sure they don't forget us."

The badger named Sly rallied up two more badgers and began to shove the patrol of cats out of the camp with pointed muzzles. Badgerstike padded closely to her patrol to hear the sneer of Lightheart, "If she never came back to the Clan, we would have never had this problem."

**A/N: Who will win the battle of the Badger Pack and WillowClan? Will Badgerstrike and her clanmates come out on top? Or will they fall? Has Vineclaw truly changed his opinion about Badgerstrike? What will the future bring? Only one way to find out, REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!**

**And remember to visit my forum to enter your warriors! There is no limit! The link is on my bio! **

**Also, don't forget to answer the question! Should I post the prologue to the next book in the series?**

**Lets get me to 152-155 reviews before I post the next chapter! Thanks! **

**-Nightspirit**


	18. Chapter 17

**A/N: Hey everyone! I decided not to post the new book because we have.. I'm guessing.. 6 or less chapters until the book is finished. Once we get down to the final 2 or 3, then I'll post it! So keep reviewing and I'll keep posting! Here are the answers to the reviews: **

**Moonbeam88**: Well that's good! And I have more than 10 reviewers on this book alone, so I try to set a challenge for those who read and down review!

**GinnyStar**: I will soon! Thanks for the review though!

**Oci Oceana**: You will find out when the time comes!

**Flamesky Starsong**: Thanks! And that's a bummer about your password issues! You'll find out what happens to Badgerstrike and Timberwish soon!

**Mallowfeather of EarthClan**: I know right? But we'll never find out why, either! :(

**Born Of True Destiny**: Yeah, I decided to wait, anyway!

**WritingGirl8642**: The link to my forum is in my bio on my profile! I can't post a link in story content, it shows up weird when I post it!

**TheGhost29**: His character is very mean!

**Brightsun03**: Thanks! You'll see if he changes or not within the next few chapters!

**FlyHighAndTakeTheSky**: Thanks so much for the wonderful review! I'm glad you like it! :)

**10TailDemon**: I'm going to get more people to review your story because its so wonderful!

**EVERYONE MUST GO TO 10TailDemon's PROFILE AND READ THEIR STORY CALLED Blackmoon Blackstar's life: A fighter to the end. IT STARTS OUT SO WONDERFULLY & HAS AMAZING POTENTIAL! GO READ AND REVIEW IT! NOW! **

**If you do, I'll give you a shout out in the next chapter:)**

**Anyway, on to chapter seventeen!**

_Chapter Seventeen_

Anxiety crept under her pelt and vibrated off her clanmates as they edged their way back to their territory. A line of lush, green trees showed off PineClan's lush territory. "We can make it back ourselves, we're not useless," Badgerstrike snarled at Sly, the lead badger.

The large, battle scarred brute snorted and stopped in his tracks to let the patrol of warriors begin their way home. Badgerstrike broke into a sprint forward with her patrol hard on her heels. Lightheart managed to barge past her once they reached the fence line again. "This is all your fault! If you had never come back, WillowClan would be safe!" He snarled.

"She didn't know this would happen!" Alderpaw snapped at Lightheart, clearly still loyal to Badgerstrike.

"Enough, both of you," Badgerstrike growled as she edge closer to Lightheart. "I've had it with your attitude. Not only am I your sister, I'm your deputy and you will start treating me with respect. Understand?"

Lightheart's yellow eyes still glowed with hostility, but he reluctantly stated, "Fine."

Badgerstrike took the lead once again, heading back for WillowClan's territory. Barking erupted from behind the fence line, but Badgerstike wasn't going to take it. Her amber eyes darkened with hate and she spat viciously at the fence. The barking stopped and Badgerstrike continued to lead the patrol back home. Badgerstrike was soon joined by Timberwish and Alderpaw remained by her side at all times.

"Alderpaw is clever, brave, and loyal. He's turning into a fine warrior," Timberwish meowed, clearly complimenting Badgerstrike's training.

"I wouldn't be where I am today if it wasn't for her," Alderpaw meowed with his brown tail high.

Badgerstrike fur grew hot with embarrassment, "Thank you both, come on. Lets get home."

* * *

Tall willow trees stretched high above Badgerstrike's head as the thick walk of talk grass to camp became visible. Pushing her way through with great effort, she found herself in the camp she knew best. Quietstar sat on her stump with her muzzle high, but once she caught the sent of the patrol, she leaped from her spot to greet the patrol. "Badgerstrike, come with me. The rest of you, get some rest, you deserve it!" She ordered as the patrol padded.

"I'll wait by the medicine-den for you," Timberwish purred as he followed Vineclaw back.

Badgerstrike nodded with a rough purr rising in her throat. She looked at Quietstar, whose blue gaze was troubled, but excited. "Well?" Quietstar asked.

"We were spotted by the badger Clan, but Kon didn't attack. He wanted us to bring back a message. The battle will be when the moon is only half. We will meet at Moon's den, and that's where the battle will take place," Badgerstrike meowed cautiously to her leader.

"Okay, we must get prepared for this battle. I need you to train the warriors the best battle moves, but first teach them to me so I can help," Quietstar ordered as she stood and lowered herself, preparing for a fight.

"I-I don't know if I can battle my leader," Badgerstrike stammered as she took a slight step back.

"Cats of WillowClan, join me here for a Clan meeting," Quietstar yowled into the trees then looked at Badgerstrike. "You must! The Clan must know what to do, or we will all die."

Badgerstrike's heart grew cold as stone when she remembered her dream. Soon, the Clan had gathered and Badgerstrike took the courage to speak, "A great battle is coming our way. When the moon is half, we will travel to Moon's den and defeat the badger Clan. But first, we must prepare. Training starts now, watch closely."

Badgerstrike lowered herself and saw the battle moves Moon taught her and her siblings flash in her mind. Soon, she flew forward. Quietstar dodged her attack to the left, but Badgerstrike knew where she would go by her paw placement. Badgerstrike snapped her paws around Quietstar's and pulled them out from under her and lifted a paw, ready to strike Quietstar's face.

The Clan suddenly gasped. Quietstar stood with approval gleaming from her gaze. "Now, Moon's den is not like ours. Her den consists of many large boulders stacked upon each other to make a cliff-like structure. All warriors must avoid being caught up there, the fall is fatal," Badgerstrike meowed to her Clan, "Now I want all of you to pair up in groups of two. One will act as a badger and the other will attack and vise-versa. Apprentices with apprentices and warriors with warriors. We must be prepared. We'll switch opponents after every meal. The moon should not be in the sky tonight, we have several sunrises to prepare," Badgerstrike commanded.

Cats began to pair, most with their mates or loved ones. Lightheart paired with Whalefin. Alderpaw padded to his sister, Lillypaw, and engaged in mock battle. Quietstar padded toward Lizardscale, Branchstar's former mate and locked paws in battle. All around, the Clan was erupting in yowls, spats, and hisses. "Can you be my battle partner?" A familiar voice boomed behind Badgerstrike.

She turned to see the gleaming blue gaze of Timberwish. "Until the end," she purred as she lowered her upper half to the ground.

She waited for him to fly forward, but instead he reared back on her paws. She lunged for his exposed belly, but he back flipped backward and landed gracefully on his paws. Confusion flared in her head as he lunged forward almost immediately. Soon, her face was in the dirt and shock was flaring under her pelt. "I'm not as soft as I look," Timberwish growled playfully.

"Oh yeah?" Badgerstrike asked as she swiped a single paw under his left leg. He flew forward and landed just beside her. "Looks like your balance is off," she purred as she rubbed her muzzle along his.

"Please don't ever leave me," Timberwish purred back as he nuzzled her chest.

"Never, not in a million years," She purred back heavily.

The sun was finally setting and the Clan began to settle down for their final meal of the day. The stars sparkled brilliantly from Silverpelt as their ancestors looked down at them. Badgerstrike knew that in just a few days, some of her clanmates could be joining the ranks of StarClan, herself included. Timberwish padded toward her with a plump mouse in his jaws. He laid her between them as they both ate their share. _No matter what, I'll make sure you're safe_, she purred in her mind to Timberwish. She knew he couldn't hear, but she vowed to herself in silence not to let anything happen to him or her Clan, even if it meant killing herself instead.

**A/N: Will Lightheart ever change? Will the Clan be prepared for the most deadly battle in all of Clan history? Who will win? Who will die? Who will survive? Only one way to find out! REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW! **

**Lets get me to 163-165 reviews before I post the next chapter! Thanks! **

**-Nightspirit**


	19. Chapter 18

**A/N: This is it, you guys! The battle! So exciting! :) ARE YOU READY?! Well, first we have to go through the reviews! **

**coolkat123**: Thanks! I'm gonna post the next book's prologue today! I hope you're ready!

**Meadowtail**: I'm glad you like it! You'll see what happens soon!

**Oci Oceanea**: Not at all! But I'm afraid not everyone will survive!

**Pumpkinfur**: Good guesses! You'll find out soon!

**eaglenation**: You'll see!

**Talon of soaring Eagle**: I know who you are! No worries!

**Moonbeam88**: Don't be mad! Here's the update! Haha

**10TailDemon**: No problem! A great story deserves good reviews!

**Born Of True Destiny**: Thanks! I just noticed that for the first time! I severely rushed myself through that chapter, and it shows! I'm taking more time to do this one and the future ones.

**BrightSun03**: (1) I'm sure it would be! (2) Hmm.. Good idea! And you can review on whom ever you want! Lightheart and Vineclaw seem to be the favorites!

**Anyway, on with the exciting chapter! **

_Chapter Eighteen_

A horrifying fog lingered into the clearing as paws were locked in battle. Teeth were bared and snarls were echoing off the trees. "Fight until your last breathe! Protect this Clan with your life! Die a warriors death!" Badgerstrike yowled between gasps of breathe from under large paws.

A single paw gripped her throat almost instantly. The menacing yellow eyes of Lightheart flashed with hatred. Badgerstrike squirmed under her larger brothers paws, only to get no where. Air suddenly became hard to breathe as pressure collapsed down on her throat from his weight. Her paws began to fail hopelessly as her vision was going black from lack of air.

Suddenly, the weight lifted. Badgerstrike leaped to her paws clumsily as air filtered through her lungs, finally. "Are you trying to kill me?" She snapped at Lightheart, who was being pinned to the marshy earth by Jayflight and Geckospot.

He hissed back at her with frustration, "We wouldn't have to fight for our lives if it weren't for you. This battle will be our end."

"No it won't, Lightheart," Quietstar growled as she leaped to Badgerstrike's side. "Dying for your Clan is the greatest honor any cat could have. We will survive through this battle and WillowClan will become stronger," she hissed through clenched teeth.

Lightheart threw his piercing yellow gaze to the ground and his look grew smug. Quietstar's blue eyes narrowed as the sun began to rise over the horizon. She turned to the Clan and Badgerstrike listened hard thoroughly gasps of breath. "Cats of WillowClan, today is the day. Today, we battle for our survival, and we will succeed. We have practiced from dawn until dusk everyday and today, we will rest and gain our strength to battle our lurking enemies. Rest and eat, my loyal warriors," Quietstar yowled with pride gleaming from her soft blue eyes.

Badgerstrike shook out the moss that clung to her soft black and white fur. Love rushed through her when she felt the fur of a familiar cat. She turned and starred into the loving blue eyes of Timberwish. "Rest with me, Badgerstrike, just in case," he purred as he ran his muzzle against hers.

"What do you mean, just in case?" Badgerstrike snapped away from him with hurt flaring under her pelt.

Timberwish's eyes grew dull. "Just in case one of us joins StarClan tonight," he murmured as he looked at the grassy ground.

Badgerstrike stood with her fur in end, "That will not happen! I won't let it happen! I will protect you!"

Timberwish's blue eyes were full of love and worry. "And I will protect you, but sometimes, protection isn't enough," he murmured again then licked her shoulder. "Vineclaw wishes to see you."

Badgerstrike nuzzled her mates shoulder as she passed him. Concern filled her mind and heart as she entered the small medicine burrow. Vineclaw was lying in his nest, but jumped up when Badgerstrike came into his line of vision. "Badgerstrike, do you love my brother?" He asked cautiously.

Badgerstrike's fur bristled with annoyance, "Of course I do!"

Vineclaw lowered his gaze and meowed, "Then one day, you will have to let him go."

Badgerstrike stepped back and shook her head wildly, "What are you saying?"

Vineclaw padded closer to her and laid his long grey tail across her shoulders. "An ancient cat came to me, she told me of a cat that's suffered much will lose the thing she loves the most when the time is unexpected. But that she would gain something more precious," Vineclaw meowed cautiously again.

Badgerstikes amber eyes grew wide with terror, "No! I can't lose anything anymore! I've lost everything!"

Vineclaw shook his head as he rose, "Timberwish is still here, Badgerstrike! Live in the now and not the future. Take each day like we're supposed to, don't worry about tomorrow. Worry about today."

Badgerstrike nodded in understanding. "Then I will do all I can to protect my Clan, as well as Timberwish," she growled as she turned to squeeze her way out of the burrow.

Pain and anxiety filled her heart and mind. I will risk my own life before Timberwish's life is even put at risk, she thought carefully as she padded to her beloved mate. Together, they spent the rest of the day resting and gaining their strength for the battle that would come at moon high.

* * *

Badgerstrike stood beside Quietstar as the half-moon glistened high in the sky. Moon's den had an eery glow as the stars twinkled down on the Clan. Dark, rolling clouds thundered over the horizon to the west.

Badgerstrike's fur ruffled as she saw the reflecting eyes of the badgers barrel into the clearing. Kon was the last to enter with his teeth glistening in the moon light. Badgerstrike took a step forward with Quietstar at her side. "Be careful, Quietstar," she murmured quietly to her leader.

"You too," she whispered back with blue eyes glaring with cold fire.

"I see the cat warriors have prepared well. I can tell, because you send kits into battle," Kon snarled in badger to Badgerstrike.

"What's he saying?" Quietstar whispered.

Badgerstrike shook her head and snarled back, "We do not send kits into battle, fox-heart!"

Kon's beady black eyes flared in anger and hostility, "How dare you insult me, kit!"

Without warning, Kon lifted his paw and flicked it effortlessly. Suddenly, the badgers launched themselves into battle. For each badger, there were two warriors. Quietstar and Badgerstrike launched themselves at Kon, who snarled and lunged forward with teeth bared. Badgerstrike lunged under Kon, while Quietstar leaped on top of him.

Badgerstrike easily tripped up the lead badger, sending him crashing to the ground. His teeth shattered together as his muscled smacked against the hard earth. A yowled sounded, commanding Badgerstrike's attention. She flicked her head to the left to see Whalefin's yellow eyes dull and lifeless under the paws of the battle-scarred brute, Sly. Sky turned as slammed his paws on top of Lightheart next, Whalefin's battle partner. Badgerstrike gasped as leaped forward, but remembered her duty.

She turned and saw Quietstar clawing Kon with thorn-sharp claws. "Go ahead! Reedwater will help me!" She snarled as Reedwater bounded to her.

Badgerstrike leaped forward and launched herself onto Sly. She barreled into his shoulder with all her paws, sending him flying to his right. Badgerstrike clawed the badger fiercely. She gazed down at the badgers eyes and saw fear flicker in their depths. She leaped off him and saw Sly leap to his paws and launch himself out of the battle field with a trail of blood oozing behind him.

She turned to see Lightheart's eyes wide with shock and fear. He looked at Badgerstrike then looked at their father, Whalefin. "He died a warriors death," Badgerstrike murmured to her brother.

A sudden shriek sounded. Badgerstrike surveyed the clearing for the source of the sound. Caterwauls and yowled sounded from battling cats and badgers. Several bodies littered the ground. Whalefin, Eagleflight, Lillypaw, and Rosedance all had gaping wounded and laid in pools of blood. Several bloody bodies of badgers littered the ground as well. Timberwish fought with Alderpaw, Fishwhisker, and Heronfeather, against one of the last three badgers that still fought hard. She found the source of the shriek. Quietstar fought hard against Kon at the base of Moon's den.

Badgerstrike launched herself forward with determination flaring under her pelt. She felt the breath of a cat on her heels, when she turned to see who, she saw piercing yellow eyes. Lightheart. Badgerstrike snapped, "Help Quietstar! I'll distract Kon!"

Lightheart nodded as he turned to help Quietstar, who was pinned down by Kon. He lifted his muzzle with his teeth bared, ready to strike Quietstar's throat. Badgerstrike leaped and latched herself on top of Kon. The large brute badger snarled his protest as he reared back, trying to get to Badgerstrike. Fear gripped her heart as he stepped backward, up the small cliff. She flicked her amber gaze to Lightheart, who lifted Quietstar up with great effort. Badgerstrike leaped off Kon and snarled, "It's over, Kon! We have won!"

Kon lifted his lips into a grin as he continued to step forward, "Oh, but it has just begun. With you out of the way, I will rule the forest!"

Badgerstrike took strides backwards as Kon cornered her up the cliff. Fear gripped her heart as he lunged forward at her, but was knocked off balance by some cat. Kon knocked into her shoulder as he flew over the edge of the cliff. Badgerstrike's hind paws flew off the edge of the cliff and she gripped onto the side with long claws. "Badgerstrike! No!" The voice of Timberwish yowled.

Badgerstrike looked up to see Lightheart looking down at her with a questionable yellow gaze. Fear made her mind panic as she growled through clenched teeth, "Lightheart, help me, please!"

**A/N: HOLY STARCLAN! Will Badgerstrike survive this? What did Vineclaw mean? What would Badgerstrike gain after losing Timberwish? When will she lose Timberwish? SO MANY QUESTIONS! SO MANY ANSWERS! Want to find out? Then REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!**

**I need between 173-175 before I post the next chapter! **

**The book after this is called: The Southern Clans: The Secrets of the Moon! I'm putting the prologue and alliances up now! Please go check it out and leave a review! I'm counting on YOU! Thanks! **

**-Nightspirit**


	20. Chapter 19

**A/N: Holy mess! I got a lot of reviews this past chapter! I guess the whole Lightheart thing was a success! Haha anyway, I'm sure you all will just ignore this because you're so ready to find out what happens, but first, answers to the reviews:**

**eaglenation**: Haha Lightheart seems to be the main focus of this chapter!

**Pumpkinfur**: Haha, no I understand comoletely!:)

**Talon of soaring Eagle**: Haha, thanks! But please don't unfollow me! I look forward to your reviews! Haha but you'll find out what happens here!

**Goddess of Dark**: Here it is! No more suspense! Yay!

**Meadowtail**: Quietstar did NOT lose any lives during the battle, she's a skilled fighter and very careful, in the end, she'll lose her lives to old age. But here's the update so you'll know what happens!

**Guest**: Lightheart is so popular!

**Guest**: Here's the update! And I have several other stories you'd probably be interested in! Including the next one after this!

**BrightSun03**: I will not be doing a story on Foxkit, BECAUSE I have a final book in this series that will cover her struggle, Badgerstrike's old age, and the other characters in the two next books in "The Southern Clans: The Final Season!"

**Mallowfeather of EarthClan**: DARN YOU AUTOCORRECT! I saw that and was like *facepalm* but thanks!

**Oci Oceana**: Maybe! You'll see soon!

**flower1234567890**: Possibly! You'll see soon!

**skyfall83**: Aww! Thanks! :)

**Born Of True Destiny**: In reality, I suck at fighting scenes! Haha so I try to rush them through with incredible suspense! But, thanks!

**TheGhost129**: Good observation! And you'll see what happens shortly!

**FINALLY! Here you go! :) enjoy the next chapter!**

_Chapter Nineteen_

Anticipation and anxiousness gripped her belly as her claws began to slide down the side of the cliff, her hind paws hung helplessly and the cries of her clanmates shook in her mind. Her heart beat hard against her chest as thick black clouds rolled over the battle field. Lightning flashed, then thunder sounded as Lightheart glared down at her with a questionable gaze. "Lightheart.. Help me, please!" She gasped as her claws scraped helplessly against the rock as she slid farther.

Lightheart shook his head and laid down against the rock. He stretched his paw and yowled, "Quick, grab my paw! I won't let you fall!"

Badgerstrike was too far down the cliff now to grab him. "I can't reach!" She hissed through clenched teeth.

Lightheart's yellow eyes grew wide with fear, "No! I can save you!"

Badgerstrike strained to grab his paw, but only managed to lock claws before the ground crumbled beneath her other paw. Suddenly, she began to fall helplessly down the side of the cliff with tumbling rocks. Sides of the cliff gabbed her flank and soon, she slammed on the hard ground on her constantly injured shoulder. Pain welled in her as Timberwish came into her blurry vision. "Badgerstrike.." He breathed helplessly.

Blood ran down from a wound on his flank, but he leaned down and tried to lift her. Sudden pain stung her ribs and she yelped in severe pain, "I can't do this."

Timberwish looked around wildly and whimpered, "No! You have to! You can survive this, Badgerstrike! You're stronger than any cat I've ever seen!"

Badgerstrike's pain began to fade as her vision grew dark. Soon, she was sent into darkness.

* * *

Her eyes snapped open to see Nightspirit stand in front of her with sorrow blazing in her amber eyes, "Young warrior, you have suffered so much. But it's only the beginning, if you love the one closest you, you must set them free. But you will gain the best of things, dear one."

Badgerstrike's breath came easy to her and the pain had disappeared. "Am I dead?" She gasped as she looked around wildly.

Tall trees stretched high above her head and the rustling of prey against bark sounded. Tall grass curled over her paws as she looked at Nightspirit again, waiting for an answer. "Only time will tell," she stated briefly before she began to disappear. "Farewell, Badgerstrike, I have another duty to attend to," her voice echoed though out the clearing.

Her strange surroundings smeared past her, making her feel sick as the pain welled again in her shoulder and chest. Her vision grew dark as a gasp for air erupted from her. She snapped her gaze open as she wailed from severe pain. A grey tom appeared in her vision, Vineclaw. He turned in surprise, "You're alive! I-I don't see how this is possible!"

Badgerstrike lifted her head, only to feel pain. "No, stop, you've broken several ribs and you've injured your shoulder. Quietstar told me to wake her if you woke up. Let me get her," he stated just before he stumbled out of the den with weariness vibrating off him.

Badgerstrike tried to speak, but her voice never came. She turned her head and saw bare, bloody skin on her injured shoulder. Pain and pressure collapsed on her chest each time she took a short breath. Soon, Quietstar rushed in with Timberwish just behind her.

"You're awake!" They both gasped in unison.

Badgerstrike looked at Timberwish gratefully as Quietstar took a seat beside her. "Let me speak to her alone, Timberwish, if you don't mind," Quietstar whispered with nervousness cracking in her voice.

Timberwish's usual, bright blue gaze was dull as he nodded to his leader and exited the den. Badgerstrike's fur quivered with extreme anxiety as Quietstar spoke, "Badgerstruke, I'm afraid your injuries are too severe. You've broken several ribs and your shoulder is completely wrecked. I hate saying this, but, I'm afraid you can no longer be a warrior."

Badgerstrike's heart instantly lit up in hurt. "B-but, I can't still fight! I can still hunt, I just need time to heal," she spoke in a rusty, dry voice.

Quietstar lowered her painful gaze and murmured, "Your ribs will heal, yes, but after so many injuries to your shoulder, the cartilage has warn thin, causing sever stiffness and pain. You won't be able to fight or hunt properly. I'm so sorry, Badgerstrike. You would have made a fine leader."

Badgerstrike watched with pain and sorrow as Quietstar exited the den with her tail dragging in the dust and with her head down. Once her leaders hindquarters exited the burrow, Timberwish became visible with his blue eyes full of concern and worry. "Badgerstrike, I'm so so sorry," he stated briefly as he laid behind her.

Badgerstrike laid her head down and whispered, "I'm use to it. I'll never truly be happy."

Timberwish lifted her muzzle with his and looked in her hurt, amber eyes. "You can be happy with me, Badgerstrike. I'll take care of you and some-day, our kits too," he purred as he nuzzled her carefully.

Badgerstrike's heart felt oddly full and happy. She purred as she nuzzled her mate back, "I love you."

Timberwish pulled back and starred into her eyes, "I love you too, Badgerstrike. Forever and always, I promise."

**A/N: Oh no! Badgerstrike? Never to be a warrior again? What has this world come to!? Anyway, I have some questions to ask: **

**1. Who was your favorite character in this book? **

**2. Why? **

**There are still more chapters! But these will be fast forwarded to future times! So let's get me to 185-190 reviews before I post the next chapter! Thanks! **

**-Nightspirit**


	21. Chapter 20

**A/N: Once again, I got tons of reviews! Thank you so much to all of you who have followed this story since day one! And a special thanks to all of you who have reviewed each chapter! Now, I'll answer the reviews: **

**Willowdream of ForestClan**: I love your name! And awesome! :)

**Pebblethorn**: Thanks, I love your name!

**Guest**: Wow! I think your review was the longest review I've ever received! But what you said was exactly what I was trying to portray! Lightheart was forced to believe that Badgerstrike was a menace and a disgrace to the Clan, but in the end, with both of his parents dead, he realizes that this is his chance to think for himself. And on the cliff, he has an reality check and attempts to save his sister.

**Guest**: I should have called it a tragedy, when I think about it. It is a very unfortunate story for the main character, but in the end, she's the hero that saved WillowClan. She lives with that title, she has Timberwish for the time being, and her kits. She lives as a legend and that's why she's telling Foxkit her story in the beginning.

**TheGhost129**: Thanks! I'm really glad you like it!

**BrightSun03**: Yes, she does have kits! I'm glad you liked all my characters and my story!

**Goddess of Dark**: No! I don't hate anyone! Haha and here's your update!

**Mallowfeather of EarthClan**: Sorry! I had to! :(

**WritingGirl8642**: I know, everyone is freaking out! Haha here's the update!

**skyfall83**: Maybe! You never know!

**Born Of True Destiny**: Awesome! I'm glad you liked it!

**Talon of soaring Eagle**: I was laughing too! I can't believe I deliberately made her injure her shoulder so many times in previous chapters, that I just made it a permanent injury! Haha

**That's it! Also, everyone should go check out WritingGirl8642's stories! That are so amazing and wonderful! They're worth the time! **

**On with chapter twenty! **

_Chapter Twenty_

The morning sky was painted with rich colors of pink and orange. Wind blew through the camp clearing, causing the willow tree branches to sway in the wind. It had been several moons after the battle with the badger's and Badgerstrike's wounds healed marvelously. She flashed her amber eyes at her single injury that would never heal. The bare skin that showed through her thick black fur was scarred and ridged.

She looked into the morning sky to see the fading moon and stars. Happiness flared in her belly when she remembered Lightheart being named deputy after her. Even though their lives were lived separate, during the past few moons, Lightheart acted more like the littermate she once knew.

Nests began to rustle as cats began to flood out of the burrows. Badgerstrike saw her former apprentice sitting in the center of the clearing alone. He had been sitting the night of his vigil without his sister, Lillypaw, who had joined StarClan during the great battle. Alderpaw was given his warrior name the night before, and he was now known as Alderbranch. He was a loyal and brave cat, and Badgerstrike was thrilled for him.

She saw the flash of a familiar snowy white pelt. Timberwish was coming to greet her this morning, and she was more than ready for it. When he got close enough, she saw worry flaring from his large blue eyes. "What are you doing out here? You'll catch a chill! Or worse, green cough! Our kits need their mother strong!" He panicked as he paced in front of her.

Badgerstrike stood and blocked his path, "I assure you that I will be fine. And so will our kits."

Timberwish managed a loud purr the erupted from his vocal chords. He nuzzled Badgerstrike's extremely swollen belly, "They're going to be perfect."

Badgerstike saw a flash of pride and happiness in Timberwish eyes. He gently nudged her closer to the nursery, "Go on! Our kits are due any day now!"

Badgerstrike growled playfully at him as she squeezed through the entrance to the nursery. She found her nest, which was were Gentlebreeze kept hers when Badgerstrike and Lightheart were just kits. Lightfoot was the only she-cat that stayed in the nursery with her four-moon-old kits.

Once Badgerstrike settled down with effort and pain welding in her shoulder, four rambunctious kits poured out if Littlefoots nest. "Hi, Badgerstrike!" One grey she-cat with yellow eyes meowed happily!

"Hello, Eaglekit!" Badgerstrike meowed back happily.

"When will the other kits come?" A large brown tom asked as he probed Badgerstrike's swollen belly.

"Soon, Bearkit," Badgerstrike murmured as she rubbed her belly with her paw.

"Oh, I just can't wait to play with our new den mates!" A light brown she-cat with green eyes squeaked.

Badgerstrike purred happily, "They'll be too small to play qith for a while, Fawnkit."

Badgerstrike gazed around the nursery and realized that the fourth kit was missing. She looked around the den again, but didn't see the fourth and smallest grey she-cat named Quailkit. A rustling sound echoed in the nursery and Littlefoot gasped. "Quailkit! Get down from there!" She growled fiercely.

Badgerstrike looked directly above her and realized that the small kit climbed high into the roots of the Willow tree. Badgerstrike eyed the smaller she-cat as she tried to climb down, but a root snapped and sent the little grey kit tumbling down the roots. Badgerstrike tried to move out of the way, but Quialkit landed right on her hind quarters, sending a rippling pain up her spine and belly. Badgerstrike gasped for air as the pain rippled again. "Oh no!" Littlefoot gasped as she grabbed her kit off Badgerstrike and threw her back into her nest. "All of you, stay in the nest! If I hear that one of you even moved a whisker, I'll cuff your ears!" Littlefoot ordered as she scampered up the burrow and into the camp clearing.

Badgerstrike tried to move to get comfortable, but the pain in her shoulder and belly ordered her not to move a mouse-length. Soon, Littlefoot came back with Vineclaw and a very nervous Timberwish. "Oh StarClan! What do I do, Vineclaw, what do I do?!" He gasped as he began to pace the nursery.

"You can stop pacing like a lost kittypet and get me my kitting herbs I showed you the other day!" Vineclaw snapped at his snowy white brother.

Timberwish nodded and stayed longer. "Well? Are you waiting for the return of Eagleflight's spirit? Hurry!" Vineclaw snapped again.

Pain whirled in Badgerstike's mind as the toms bickered back and forth, "Would you both stop acting like a mating pair and get these kits out of me?"

Vineclaw stared at her with amusement flickering in his blue gaze. She watched as Timberwish rushed out and soon returned with a beech leaf fully of herbs. "Here, eat this honey, it'll give you energy," Vineclaw ordered as he pushed a leaf toward her full of thick golden liquid that smelled sweet.

Badgerstrike quickly lapped at the honey, but another surge bursted through her. But this time, it was worse than the others. Timberwish laid down next to her and began to groom her head. "Timberwish, I can't do this! I can't!" Badgerstrike gasped between gulps of air.

Timberwish nuzzled her gently as another pulse surged though her, piercing every nerve in her body. "Yes you can, Badgerstrike. I'm here to help," Timberwish whispered.

A sudden chilly air blasted through the nursery, chilling Badgerstrike to the bone as the contractions became worse and closer together. "My daughter, you can do this. All of StarClan stands by you," the familiar, soothing voice of her mother sounded.

Badgerstrike snapped her eyes open to see Gentlebreeze looking at her with warmth blazing in her eyes. "I'm sorry for treating you like a piece of crowfood. I wish I had apologized before I joined the ranks if StarClan, but seeing Lightheart push our mistreatment aside and try to save you, I realized that me and Whalefin were wrong all along. I'm sorry, Badgerstrike," Gentlebreeze meowed with genuine sorrow screaming in her voice.

Badgerstrike tried to speak, but another, closer contraction surged through her. Gentlebreeze disappeared shortly after with the coolness disappearing.

Suddenly, the contractions became unbearable. Badgerstrike shrieked in pain and Vineclaws voice finally came, "Okay, I need you to push now!"

Badgerstrike felts her muscles bunch together as the pain flared in her belly. She snapped her jaws tight together and hissed with irritation. Timberwish held her tightly as she pushed with all her might, and suddenly, a tiny kit slid out onto her nest. The kit had snowy white fur, just like Timberwish. The gasp erupted from Timberwish and then a purr sounded from him. Badgerstrike tried to look at their first new-born, but another contraction shook her, making her squirm with pain.

She clenched her teeth hard together as another contraction came. Badgerstrike braced herself for another push as Vineclaw growled, "Now!"

Suddenly, a second kit appeared next to her first. This kit was black with a single grey ear. "You have one more, Badgerstrike. Hold on!" Vineclaw stated as he pressed his paws on her belly again.

Badgerstrike felt another excruciating contraction surge down her spine. Badgerstrike pushed harder than ever, and soon, a third kit landed in the nest. The third, and final kit was a long-haired grey she-cat. "Three kits! Two she-cats and a tom, Badgerstrike," Vineclaw purred as he placed the final kit by its littermates.

Timberwish stared down at their kits in awe, "They're perfect, Badgerstrike!"

Badgerstrike felt thrilled and exhaustion flare from her. She looked up into Timberwish's eyes and saw true happiness, and she knew that she felt it too. She looked down at her three kits and purred, "Let's name them."

Timberwish nodded in agreement as Littlefoot's kits came over to look at the new born kits. "They all look like you!" Quailkit squeaked to Timberwish and Badgerstrike.

"That's the point," Timberwish purred to the young kit then looked at his three.

Badgerstrike pointed at the black tom with her paw and purred, "Lets name him Hawkkit."

Timberwish nodded then pointed at the white she-cat, "And her name can be Skykit."

Badgerstrike purred heavily then look at the final grey kit. The she-cat let out a large meow and snapped open her eyes to reveal beautiful blue orbs. "Her eyes are so blue!" Badgerstrike gasped.

Timberwish nodded in agreement, "I agree, can we call her Rainkit?"

Badgerstrike meowed with a flick of her ears, "Yes! Three perfect names for three perfect kits!"

Timberwish purred heavily and nuzzled each kit, "I never want to give this up."

Sudden horror struck Badgerstrike's heart when she remembered Nightspirit's omen. Soon, she would have to let Timberwish go, and she was far from ready.

**A/N: Dwawww! So cute! The final chapter is the next one, you guys! And then there will be an epilogue! When will Badgerstrike have to let Timberwish go? Can she raise these three cute kits all by herself? Only one way to find out! REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW! **

**Question: Should I write a short-story based off of Lightheart during Badgerkit's absence? **

**Let's get me to 200-205 reviews before I post the next chapter! Thanks! **

**-Nightspirit**


	22. Chapter 21

**A/N: Sorry for such a long update! I've been mentally preparing to get my first tattoo, I'm totally sketched out. Haha ANYWAY! This is it, you guys! The final chapter! I'm gonna write an epilogue though! :) it will be incredibly revealing! But anyway, here are the answers to the reviews:**

**Pebblethorn**: Yes, I'd love to use your name! You can be Foxkit's sister! So, just give me a description of what your cat looks like and I'll put them in the story!

**Giang Tien**: I know, I'm studying to be a veterinarian! I was just emphasizing the fact that Rainkit opened them first and early to shower her foggy-blue eyes, thus her name!

**Pebblethorn**: Thanks!

**Willowdream of ForestClan**: I cannot get over your name, it's so elegant and pretty! But, you already know I did that! :)

**Giang Tien (3 Reviews)**: (1) Yep! I made that connection since no one truly knows where Midnight came from! (2) Yeah, it is horrible! (3) Thank you! That's really flattering!

**Talon of soaring Eagle**: Thanks! But I'm sorry, but Badgerstrike has to lose Timberwish.. But I assure you that it won't be the last we see of him!

**BrightSun03**: All will be revealed, I promise!

**Goddess of Dark**: It's already done!

**WritingGirl8642**: Yep! I honestly found inspiration within that book of yours! So thank you! :)

**Sorrelheart**: I love your name! But here's the final chapter!

**Born Of True Destiny:** Absolutely!

**10TailDemon**: Nahh! You never want to rush, so take your time!

**Anyway! On with the final chapter! I hope you all enjoy it and follow me over to the next book in this series called: The Southern Clans: The Secrets of the Moon!**

_Chapter Twenty-One_

Pride was bursting from under her black and white-stripped pelt as she looked across the clearing at her three tumbling kits. The morning sun blazed into the marshy clearing as wind shook the willow trees. Soft whispered filtered through the air, soothing Badgerstrike to the bone. She laid just outside the nursery with Littlefoot. Even though her four kits had become apprentices, Littlefoot stayed in the nursery to help Badgerstrike take care of her rambunctious three.

"It's a shame that Quailpaw, Eaglepaw, Bearpaw, and Fawnpaw are no longer kits to keep Hawk-kit, Rainkit, and Skykit company and in check," Badgerstrike purred to her closest friend as she closed her eyes to bathe in the warm sun.

Littlefoot rolled in her back and meowed, "That's not a shame! They were getting under my fur, now their mentors can deal with them!"

Badgerstrike looked toward the Speaking Stump where Alderbranch sat closely to Quietstar. Badgerstrike suddenly felt pain swirl in her heart when she remembered the horrible death of her brother, Lightheart.

A stray badger from Kon's Clan, barreled through the entrance aiming for the nursery. Badgerstrike was nursing her kits at the time, and Littlefoot was out on a patrol. Badgerstrike was in charge of the nursery, guarding her and Littlefoots kits. But, luckily, Lightheart was there in just a heartbeat.

Pain whirled in her mind when she remembered the vivid and bloody scene her and the kits had to witness. Their deputy, uncle, and brother be brutally torn to shreds by the badger. Badgerstrike remembered the horrible nightmares she and her kits had of the killing. Blood had pooled in the nursery burrow for days, making the queens and kits huddle in the elders den with Sundapple and Reedwater.

Badgerstrike quickly shook the thoughts from her mind. She looked toward her three kits, playing happily in the camp clearing. But that happiness turned to sheer horror when the patrol had returned with a bloody white-pelted body.

Badgerstrike leaped to her paws with her fur on end. Littlefoot rolled back over and joined Badgerstrike with concern vibrating off her. "No!" Badgerstrike screeched when she realized who the white pelted cat was.

Littlefoot quickly rushed over to Badgerstrike's kits and shooed them into the elders den. "Come on kits, lets see if Reedwater has any interesting stories," she urged as her tail whisked against the ground.

Badgerstrike froze in place. Horror struck her heart as her limbs began to shake with fear. A wail rose in her throat as Heronfeather laid down the body. She quickly bounded to the body's side and shoved her muzzle into the matted fur. "No, Timberwish, no..." She whispered helplessly into his fur.

His body felt utterly cold and his usual bright, blue eyes were dull an lifeless. A tail grazed her back and she flashed a sorrowful, amber glance toward the source. The grey pelt of Vineclaw stood behind her. His blue eyes were full of sorrow and concern. "You knew this was coming, Badgerstike," he meowed quietly.

Badgerstrike stood with her fur on end and her amber eyes burning, "I didn't deserve this! What did I ever do to StarClan to make them take everything from me?"

Her teeth were bared in a snarl as Vineclaw meowed, "Some things just happen, and they're not for a reason. And this, this was just one of those things, Badgerstrike. You haven't lost everything. You still have your kits."

Badgerstrike was about to snap back at Vineclaw, but felt three little tails graze her belly. "We'll take care of you, Badgerstrike. We know Timberwish is still watching," her smallest kit, Rainkit, meowed happily.

Badgerstrike snapped her hard amber stare down at her kits, her eyes suddenly grew soft at the site of her kits.

Skykit looked most like her father, her fur was as white as snow and she had a single grey ear, but she had Badgerstike's crisp amber eyes. Hawkkit, had jet black fur with white toes and Timberwish's blue eyes. And last but not least, Rainkit had a combination of Timberwish's and Badgerstrike's fur, making a rich grey color and she had bright blue eyes.

All three of her kits looked up at her with determination blazing in their eyes. "Okay, go back to the nursery. I'll be there soon," Badgerstrike purred as she licked each kit on the forehead.

She watched her three kits bury their nosed into her fathers white fur to pay their respects, then scampered toward the nursery. Badgerstrike laid next to her mate and buried her muzzle into his fur. "We have the most perfect kits in all the Clans," she whispered to him then felt a wail rise in her throat then segue continued, "I love you so much, Timberwish, forever and always, I promise. Catch tons of prey and run wildly through the lush forests of StarClan."

"I love you so much too," Timberwish's voice rustled her ear fur, "Now go be a great mother to our wonderful kits."

Badgerstrike started at her mate and purred. She stood and felt the gazes of her clanmates burn into her fur. She padded down into the nursery and got in her nest with her kits at her belly. "Badgerstrike, can you tell us how you met Timberwish?" Hawkkit asked with his blue eyes bright, but glossy with sorrow.

"Of course, my precious kits. I will always do anything for any of you," Badgerstrike purred just before she broke into the glorious and most wonderful story of her life and how she met Timberwish.

Timberwish's scent lingered in the nursery, but he was no where to be seen. Badgerstrike knew he'd always be there for her and their kits. And one day, should would join her forever again.

**A/N: There's the final chapter everyone! I hope you all enjoyed this book! But follow me over to The Southern Clans: The Secrets of the Moon (book 2 in this series)**

**Also, for those of you who didn't know, I started a short story based off Lightheart! Go R&R! **

**Let me get to 220-225 reviews before I post the REVEALING EPILOGUE! Thanks! **

**-Nightspirit**


	23. Epilogue

**A/N: Hello everyone! Are you ready for the epilogue of this story? After this, its all over! (Well almost) :) anyway! On with the reviews! **

** BrightSun03**: Here it is! For what it's worth!

**TheGhost129**: Yeah.. But I assure you that it won't be the last we see of Timberwish!

**Willowdream of ForestClan**: Exactly!

**eaglenation**: Up now! As you now! Haha

**Born Of True Destiny**: Very true! That's what I was shooting for! And yes, very revealing!

**Pumpkinfur**: Yeah, it is!

**Talon of soaring Eagle**: I sure will! Give me a description and I'll plug it in! But I'm glad you liked it!

**Guest**: I am now!

**Guest**: Thank you so much! Here is that revealing epilogue!

**skyfall83**: I am now! I promise!

**Pebblethorn**: Thanks so much! Congratulations, you're now Foxkit's sister! And you'll be in the final book in this series!

**10TailDemon**: Aww! Thanks! :)

**Anyway! On with the epilogue! **

_Epilogue_

Shock and admiration whirled in the little she-cats eyes as I finished my glorious story that I have shared to many cats. The small, scarred ginger she-cat looked up at me in awe, "Wow.. You were so powerful! But you lost so much.."

"In the end, I see Timberwish in my kits. Hawkfeather runs in StarClan with his father. Rainheart and Skysong remain here with me. One day, Skysong will make a good leader when Alderstar can no longer lead and perhaps, one day, you will lead this Clan, Foxkit," I stifled a rusty purr as the bushes to my den rustled once more.

Suddenly, a tiny grey and white muzzled she-cat nosed her way in with bright amber eyes shinning with happiness. "Foxkit! I found you!" She stated happily then gasped when she saw my grotesque figure. "You must be Badgerstike, Rainheart's mother! Rainheart told us all about you, I'm Pebblekit, Foxkit's sister! Did you ever kill another cat? Have you really fought a badger by yourself? Was Kon scary? Did he make you retire early? Is Skysong really just like Timberwish?"

I stared at the tiny grey kit in awe, "There will always be time for questions and stories later, how may I help you Pebblekit?"

Pebblekit's amber eyes grew wide as she scampered closer to me as Foxkit, who shoved her scarred muzzle into my chest. "Foxkit? Rainheart says you can come back to the nest and that she needs to have a long talk with you! Hawkkit and me really miss you," Pebblekit purred as she nudged Foxkit on the shoulder.

I watched as Foxkit looked up at Pebblekit with glowing amber eyes, "Really? I can come back?"

Pebblekit nodded vigorously as Foxkit leaped from my nest. Together, they both scampered away and out of my den. I managed to sigh just before Foxkit poked her head in once more, "Thank you, Badgerstrike. You're my hero."

Pride and pure joy nearly burst from my chest when the tiny ginger she-cat ran away. I looked through a hole in my den to see the stars shinning brightly, but soon, a thick black cloud covered the sparkling stars. A chill filled my den, making my old bones ache with age. Soon, I saw the white, glowing figure of my forever. "Timberwish, I've missed you so much!" I purr as I struggle to stand from stuff joints.

My mate just stares at me with sorrowful blue eyes. I quietly stride toward him to see his fur on end, as if he were terrified to see me. "Timberwish? What's wrong?" I croak cautiously.

Timberwish opens his mouth and whispers hauntingly, "The end is near, Badgerstrike. Everything as we know will shake to the roots. Some will disband, some will move on, most will die. Three former heros, three new generations, three new-borns. Three will solve all problems."

I step back cautiously shaking my head, "Timberiwsh, I don't understand! You should be telling Vineclaw or his apprentice this, not me! I'm not a medicine-cat, I don't know what you mean."

Timberwish's eyes grew wide as the ground began to shake. I fall backward and get the breathe knocked out of me. I look up at my mate from the ground. He shoved his muzzle into mine and whispered, "Three."

**A/N: BOOM! BE CURIOUS! MORE WILL BE REVEALED IN The Southern Clans: The Secrets of the Moon! The story is already up as ready for action! **

**Also, go to my forum (found on my profile) and enter your warrior/leader/queen into the new generation! **

**REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW! I want to know what you think! Lets get me to 232-235 before I post the next chapter to The Southern Clans: The Secrets of the Moon!**

**I'm going to start signing my name at The Notorious Nightspirit :3**

**Thanks, Everyone! I enjoyed all of y'alls (my phone recognizes this a word) company! Follow me to the next book (which is up now) to find out more about this new prophecy! **

**-The Notorious Nightspirit**


End file.
